Their Story
by halwaffles
Summary: [COMPLETE] 4 years after Frisk fell down into the Underground, life is perfect. That is, until she realizes she has unfinished business. More specifically, with Asriel. Asriel x (female) Frisk. Rated T for some language. (Rating may change).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Howdy! I was inspired out of my boredom recently to start a new fanfiction, (yes, I know, I probably should get to continuing my other fanfics, but I'm facing writer's block in those as of current, so deal with it. 😊), and what better fanfiction than an Asriel x (female) Frisk fanfiction? Am I right? 😉 Anyway, so as stated 2 sentences ago, for this fanfiction, Frisk will be a FEMALE, so yeah. Here we go!

(Also, I don't know how often I will be able to update this fanfiction, as I don't know if our house will lose power because of rain from hurricane Harvey or when school starts back up again once the hurricane blows over, so yeah, keep that in mind).

!

I stood at the edge of the cliff, staring out at the scenery peacefully. My hair swayed along with the breeze gently, as I had my gaze fixed upon a little hole in Mt. Ebott.

Between the cliff I was on, there was a forest about 100 feet below me, reached by a thin walkway down the cliff. After about 5 miles, the forest reached Mt. Ebott.

The little hole, (which in reality is pretty big, but from my view, the hole is pretty tiny), I was looking at was where I had fallen about 4 years ago, back when I was 12. It still amazes me how much has changed since then.

Before then, I had lived in an orphanage, which kind of sucked. I mean, I was able to hold my own for the most part when I needed to, (which wasn't that often since I usually kept my head down and did my best to not bother anyone), but not having any loving family members to take care of me was something that I sorely missed. I should clarify that my parents died when I was 6, so I still have some memories of them, but nowadays it's getting harder and harder to remember what they were like, despite my best efforts.

Anyway, when I started hearing that kids began disappearing around Mt. Ebott, I felt the need to investigate the situation myself, and fell down. After I fell down, and went through my adventure in the underground, it should come as no surprise that I immediately said yes to Toriel's offer to take care of me. Ever since then, my life has been pretty amazing. I have no shortage of weird, (but cool), friends to hang out with, and an amazing mom, and future father, (Toriel and Asgore will be tying the knot in about a month). I'd hate to jinx it, but I could go as far to say that my life is _perfect_.

So, why is it that I feel like something is missing? After many days of going on solitary walks to what I believed to be a random place, (but always ending up back here, even though there is a closer entrance to the underground than here), I've realized that I have unfinished business. What that business is, I don't know yet.

Of course, this realization poses many problems for me. First of all, getting permission to go to the underground, (which I already know I won't get from Toriel, no matter if I explain my situation or not), is a no go.

Second of all, if I decide to disobey orders from Toriel, (assuming I asked her about it anyway), sneaking out of a house where 6 other people live, (sometimes more with guests), will prove to be the challenge of a lifetime. Forget the terrifying and mean caretaker with a stick up her ass from the orphanage, I wouldn't want to face Undyne's wrath when she catches me out of bed after I am sent to bed.

Third of all, with no one in the underground, getting supplies for the trip down will make trying to finish my unfinished business an impossible feat, that could only be completed if I was graced by a miracle, and I've had enough miracles within the last 4 years to give me reason to believe I won't have another one for a while.

Of course, I could just decide to let things be, but as of recent that's proved to be a difficult task. I'm being serious, I've lost sleep over this. If I don't deal with whatever fucking business I've got to deal with soon, it won't bode well for my health.

Being so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a presence appear next to me. It wasn't until he spoke, I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You know, it's dangerous to be danglin' your feet over the cliff like that."

I looked over to Sans, and smiled slightly. "What, you're going to turn into Toriel on me now? I'm not a child anymore."

Sans gave me a lopsided smile. "But, if I don't, Toriel will skin me to the _bone_."

I groaned. "Sans, that was pretty terrible. I don't even think that qualifies as a pun. I think you've lost your groove."

"Nah, you just don't have a sense of humor," Sans replied.

"Come on Sans, I don't even think Toriel would have laughed at that one, and we all know she laughs at almost all of your puns."

Sans seemed to think it over for a moment, "I guess you've got a point, kid."

"Yeah, well, I've got a lot more where that came from, skeleton. Now, what's your business with me? I don't think you would've found me unless you followed me," I stated.

"Actually, I've been following you the past couple of weeks, when you've been asking to go out on a walk out of the blue. Toriel asked me to follow you, just to make sure you were ok."

Why wasn't I surprised?

"Once I told her where you've been going, she's insisted that I follow you on all of your walks."

"So, she's worried that I'm going to go to the underground."

"Yep."

I sighed deeply. "I would've liked to know that I could have these walks in peace, but I guess I should've expected this considering this is Toriel we're talking about." I looked over to Sans to see him looking at me expectantly. "It's just, I feel like I have unfinished business in the underground. I don't know what it is, I just know that I need to go back."

"Toriel will never allow that."

"Do you think I was planning on telling her?"

"Knowing you, you would've told her even if you didn't want to. You have too much of a conscience, kiddo."

I chuckled. "Maybe you're right. All I know is, I need to finish whatever I've left unfinished. You have to understand, it bugs me nonstop. I can barely sleep anymore."

Sans nodded understandingly. I stared at Mt. Ebott wistfully, letting the silence do the talking for me.

"You know, I support you, kid. If you decide to go, you can at least go knowing that I will put in a _bone_ for you!"

I playfully hit Sans in the arm. "Oh my god, Sans. This is not a time to use puns!"

He laughed at my reaction. "Come on, Frisk, I think it's time that I escort you home."

I raised my eyebrows skeptically. "Are you sure? Toriel will know that you told me everything."

"Don't worry, kid, I've got this under control."

!

"So, Frisk, I hear that you are currently Valedictorian. That's pretty cool!" Alphys gushed. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I guess it helps when your mother is an accomplished teacher," I said looking over at Toriel.

"Oh, stop it, you're making me blush!" She exclaimed as she served Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie for dessert. I immediately dug into the heavenly pie once she handed me my plate. Within seconds, I was finished.

"Now, Frisk, I won't tell—oh Frisk, what have I told you about waiting for everyone to have their slice before eating? For goodness sakes, child, you're 16 years old!" I smiled sheepishly at Toriel's scolding.

"Sorry?" I offered.

Toriel folded her arms. "Next time you'll just have to miss dessert," she grumbled as she took my plate away, before sitting down herself and eating her serving.

"Well, anyway, I was just telling you about that new anime I was watching, Frisk. It's amazing!" Undyne exclaimed. "And I would've never even seen it had Alphys not recommended it to me, right sweetie?" She asked. Alphys blushed a deep crimson.

"Y-yes U-Undyne!" She stuttered. I smiled in amusement at Alphys's flustered reaction.

"Dear, this pie is delicious," Asgore complimented. Toriel smiled.

"Oh, it's not _that_ good, but thank you." As Toriel got up to take everyone's empty plates, I suddenly realized that Papyrus was missing.

"Where's Papyrus?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I set Papyrus up with a friend of mine. They're on a date," Alphys spoke up. I blinked in surprise.

"Papyrus, on a date? On. A. _Date_?" I asked slowly.

Alphys nodded, giving me an expression saying, "Yeah, I know right?"

"Frisk, that's impolite," Toriel said.

"Mom, I didn't explicitly state that Papyrus was incapable of procuring a date for himself, I was only _implying_ it. There's a big difference there," I explained.

Toriel shot me a, "Don't test me look," and I just shrugged my shoulders and stopped talking.

I then went to hear about everyone's days. Alphys has been working on a "new, incredibly awesome, secret invention" in her private laboratory. Undyne has started giving sword fighting lessons to the local military/defense group. Sans recently landed a gig (at a new club that Nabstablook opened up called, "Ghost Klub") for a comedy routine. Toriel is now a teacher at United High School, (the high school that I currently go to, it opened up a year after the monsters returned in response to the sudden inflation of students in the area). Asgore has also landed as principal of United High School. Papyrus has become a Spaghetti critic, and posts his thoughts on a blog called, "My thoughts on YOUR Spaghetti." He just recently reached a milestone of 5 total views on his first review. He has yet to have any views on his 6 reviews following his first one.

I quickly excused myself from the table, as to avoid being interrogated about my day. I headed straight for my room, and after taking a shower, felt a wave of fatigue hit me, finally deciding to go to bed. As I climbed under the covers, I couldn't help but take a moment to look out at the moon that was outside my window, causing a small smile to play on my lips. My eyes lingered on the moon a little bit longer before reality hit me and I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm here with chapter two! I guess I'm pretty excited about this story, and I'd like to quickly thank the kind person who a left a review on my story! It definitely means a lot! Anyway, here's chapter two!

!

Everything around me was black. When I looked down, I could see myself just fine. When I looked back up, I could see a soul straight ahead. It was in the form of a large, red heart, though parts of it were littered with holes. On occasion, the heart would pulse.

Tentatively, I made my way over towards the soul. As I walked, I made splashing sounds, as the floor was covered with a thin layer of water. Finally, I was an arm reach away from the soul. I don't know why, but I had an overwhelming sense that I needed to touch it. I raised my hand, and gently placed it against the soul. Immediately, the heart began to heal, turning white and expanding as it began to suck in all of the air around it. I felt myself begin to be pulled in by the heart. I tried to trudge away, but it was no use as I didn't have anything to hold onto.

Suddenly, I lost my footing and flew backwards towards the heart. I slammed onto a hard surface. Everything turned black. I was cold. Extremely cold.

!

My eyes fluttered open, as I realized I was lying down on a hard surface. Groggily, I began to sit up. Suddenly, I snapped to attention when I realized that I was outdoors. One look upwards was all I needed to do to know where I was.

The stars twinkled above me as the walls of the hole loomed over me. I craned my head a bit more to try and get a good look at Mt. Ebott, which stood in its proud form as usual. I looked down at the small bed of yellow flowers that I landed on. I plucked one of the flowers from the ground, and smelled it. The flowers still had their strange, but heavenly aroma. I shivered a little in the chilly night air.

After a minute of doing nothing but sitting, I stood up and brushed myself off. There was no use in me staying here, I needed to get back home before dawn, or else Toriel would probably never let me see daylight again until I was 18—correction, more like 30.

It didn't take a genius for me to figure how I'd gotten here. I'd obviously sleep-walked, and I'm guessing the wind that was pulling me towards the soul in my dream was me actually falling, and me hitting the soul was me hitting the ground.

I strolled down the passage that branched off from the hole and headed through the archway, half expecting to be greeted by a shady flower. To my unsurprise, I didn't see any flower waiting for me in the small, lit circle where he would usually be, if he wasn't dead. Anyway, I continued on into the ruins, navigating the area as if I'd lived there my entire life, though feeling a little bit awkward at the lack of monsters around.

As I walked through, I began to reminisce about the events that took place here—the monsters that I met, and the puzzles that I had to solve—things like that.

My mouth twitched a little when I arrived at Toriel's home. Despite it being abandoned for quite some time, the smell of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie still lingered, though it was strangely powerful for it being a lingering smell. Curiously I entered the house and made my way to the kitchen. To my surprise, I noticed that a fresh Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie was sitting on the counter. Cautiously I approached it, and tapped it lightly with my finger. It was still very hot, probably fresh out of the oven.

My heart pounded as I realized that someone was living here. Carefully, I slipped out of the kitchen and past the living room, and towards the hallway of the bedrooms. I was about to enter my old bedroom when I noticed that Toriel's door was wide open. If I paused to listen, I could hear some shuffling coming from there.

I did my best to keep my steps light and quiet as I carefully walked over to the doorway. Cautiously, I took a quick peek inside.

A large, white, furry creature with a green and pale yellow striped sweater was sitting at Toriel's desk. Speaking of which, he seemed like a small version of her…

Sudden realization caused me to gasp and immediately pull my head back as I hugged the wall, feeling my face go red as I covered my mouth. The creature heard me though, and to my horror I heard the slow creak of the chair as he stood up and walked over to the doorway. There was no way for me to escape…

"Frisk?" A male voice asked in surprise. I shot up from the ground.

"Asriel?" I asked in disbelief.

"Frisk, what the hell are you doing here?" Asriel asked in panic.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Dreamurr," I retorted.

"Frisk, you shouldn't be here—no one should be here," he said, almost pushing me down the hall."

"If no one should be here, then why are _you_ here?" I asked. Asriel stopped pushing me to ponder my question. I folded my arms as I stared at him expectantly. "I don't have all night to hear an answer. If I don't get home before dawn I will be locked in my room till I'm 30 by your mother."

Asriel nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "She's still like that, huh?"

"I guess? I wouldn't know, I wasn't necessarily raised by her from an early age, unless you count 12 as early." I paused for a moment. "Anyways, don't change the subject, tell me why you're here."

"You were the one to change the subject," Asriel replied.

"Don't stall."

"So, you concede that you were the one to change the subject?"

"Asriel," I said in a warning voice. He gave me a look of defeat.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you. Just let me do this—"

"No. You will tell me right now, or else I will be forced to take you to the surface whether you like it or not to see Toriel."

"Alright, alright! I get it Frisk!" Asriel shouted. "It's a long story, so you might want to sit down." I gave him a skeptical look. "I'm not trying to stall, I'm being serious."

After another moment, I relented and walked with him to the living room where I sat down in the armchair, and Asriel sat down on the floor in front of the fire that he started up.

"Alright, I'm sitting down now. Tell me what happened."

"Just give me a moment to think, Frisk," Asriel said. I stared at him impatiently, waiting for him to start. "Alright, so after I used the power of all of the monsters' souls to break the barrier, you thought I was dead. In reality, I was half dead, half alive. My body and soul were still unattached from each other, but my soul was still alive."

"How? That's impossible."

"Don't ask me how, I just know that my soul prevailed," he answered. "Anyway, over time, my soul began to gain more and more strength, until eventually it could carry the burden of giving life to a human being again. In this case, giving me a second chance at life. I just remember waking up in my bed here, as if from a dream."

"When did you wake up?" I inquired.

"Two years ago." My eyes widened.

"But, how did the aging work? I mean, how did you take care of yourself for two years?"

"Well, even when my soul wasn't attached to my body, my soul aged. I'm guessing when my soul reattached itself, my body adjusted to the age of my soul. And, to be honest taking care of myself wasn't too hard. I was a pretty independent kid growing up, so I was able to find a way."

I thought for a moment. "Why didn't you go back up to the surface?"

Asriel sighed, looking down at the ground. "I didn't think I could face my parents. I don't even think I could face them now. My death brought them a lot of grief, not to mention it put a lot of strain on their relationship. I don't want them to go through that again if I came back."

"But Asriel, they'd be overjoyed to see you! It wouldn't bring them pain!"

"I still don't think they're ready for me to come back yet, I mean, Mom and Dad are probably still fighting—"

"They aren't, Asriel." I cut off. Asriel's head shot up to look at me. "They're going to get remarried in about a month."

Asriel's eyes lit up. "Really?"

A small smile formed on my lips as I nodded.

"I thought they'd never be able to repair their relationship," Asriel murmured. "It always hurt me, even when I was a flower, to see their relationship deteriorate so rapidly…"

I slid onto the floor, and without thinking I took his furry hand gently. "I know that yoy have a lot of doubts about going back, but I think that you should. It's no use for you to stay down here all alone," I said encouragingly, letting go of his hand.

"I don't know, I just don't think I can go up to the surface."

I racked my mind for anything I could say to convince him to come up with me. "Asriel, you won't be alone. There are plenty of monsters up there who will be able to help you reintegrate. Not to mention Toriel, Asgore, and I will be there for you, too, not to mention the fact that Undyne, Alphys, Sans, and Papyrus will be glad to help you as well."

Asriel gave me a puzzled look. "Oh, I forgot, you don't know who they are—"

"I know who Alphys is, and I've heard of Undyne through my father, I just don't know who Sans and Papyrus are."

I pondered for a moment. "To be honest, you'll know them when you see them."

"If I see them," Asriel corrected me. I shook my head.

"No, _when_. You're coming with me whether you like it or not." I extended my hand out to him. He just stared at it blankly. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You're choice." Asriel gulped nervously.

"As much as I don't want to go, I'm don't think I want to do this the hard way." He took my hand hesitantly and we both stood up.

I checked my watch and immediately began powerwalking towards the basement. "Now, let's get going or else we won't make it home before dawn!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello! I decided to write a third chapter for you to enjoy! Anyway, I'd like to quickly thank _Blue Night The Exorcist_ for the kind review! This is a shorter chapter, I know, but I think the next one will be longer. Enjoy!

!

Once I saw that the lights of the house were on, I knew we were screwed. I tried to stay calm, telling myself that Toriel might've left the lights on or something, which isn't uncommon for her to do, but once I took a peek through the kitchen window, the sight wasn't pretty.

Toriel was having a frantic conversation on the phone, with Undyne by her side, who took the phone away from Toriel and began yelling into it. Asgore was on his laptop, while also having a slightly calmer chat on the phone. Alphys was working on the desktop, and Sans and Papyrus were circled around the printer. My heart sank once I realized Alphys was printing missing posters.

"So, I'm guessing the skeleton with the cape is Papyrus, and the skeleton with the coat is Sans?" Asriel asked in a bit of a daze of the scene in front of us.

"Yes. You're correct," I muttered. I waited outside for a moment to say a silent prayer before I faced my impending doom. Finally, I circled to the front of the house and opened the door. You'd almost have thought the entire world froze, as everyone in the living room and kitchen turned to look at the doorway.

A second later I was caught in a bone-crushing hug by Toriel. "My child! You're ok! You had us so worried!" She sobbed. I looked around at everyone else to see that they were relieved to see me, but weren't quite as worked up as Toriel was. Undyne gently patted Toriel on the back.

"Easy there, Toriel. Easy, girl."

"I AM NOT A PET!"

Undyne backed up raising her hands defensively. "Sorry."

Papyrus stared at me with his usual demeanor. "I, the Great Papyrus, demand to know why you would leave us and make Toriel so worried!"

"It's alright Papyrus," Toriel said.

Toriel took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm sorry, Undyne. I'm just…oh my goodness I'm just in an emotional rollercoaster." Toriel turned to me. "I thought I'd lost you! I woke up early this morning because I felt that something wasn't right. I went straight to your room, and saw that the window as open—

"Wait, hold up—I exited the house through the window?" I asked in disbelief.

"How would you not know that?" Undyne asked in shock.

"I sleepwalked out of the house."

"Ohhhhhh," everyone said in unison.

"Well, you might've just opened the window, but still, I was absolutely horrified. Then Sans told me about what happened yesterday between the two of you, and I was so worried. Of course, I didn't want to jump to conclusions, so we began calling everyone we knew to see if they heard you mention anything about leaving or if they'd seen you this morning, and I'd just gotten off the phone with the police when you came…" her voice faded away as her face turned pale. "Oh dear, I think I must apologize to the police about the conversation we had earlier. Excuse me please." Toriel scurried away and picked up the phone.

"Well, once Toriel's done with her call, I actually have a surprise for all of you," I said with a slight edge of nervousness in my voice.

"Would it happen to be a fresh bowl of gourmet spaghetti, human?" Papyrus asked hopefully.

"Or possibly a new anime?" Undyne added.

"Could it possibly be a new gadget?" Alphys wished.

"Hmm, maybe—" Asgore said before I interrupted him.

"Just wait for me to show you!" I shouted, catching everyone, but Toriel off guard, (Toriel was too invested in her conversation to notice). A minute later she put down the phone.

"Alright, I've cleared everything up. Anyway, what do you have for us, my child?" Toriel asked. I held up my hand for them to give me a moment. I walked out of the house and motioned for Asriel to follow me in. He hesitated for a moment, but finally walked in.

Once Asriel walked in, everything froze again. Toriel's face turned pale, almost as if she'd seen a ghost, (which as far as she was concerned, she had). Asgore had a similar look of disbelief on his face. Undyne and Alphys just kept looking at Asgore and Toriel and then switching their focus to Asriel, and then back and forth again. Papyrus and Sans did something similar.

"I, the Great Papyrus, want to know why Frisk brought an Asriel impersonator here to us? Does he have the surprise?" Papyrus asked, completely oblivious to what's going on.

Toriel took a step forward. "Asriel?" She asked in a whisper. Asriel nodded slightly, causing tears to form in Toriel's eyes. Toriel broke into a short sprint, and hugged Asriel with all of her might. I could even spot some tears in Asriel's eyes. Asgore walked over, and wrapped his large arms around the two, creating a group hug.

"Why are Toriel and Asgore hugging this impersonator?" Papyrus asked.

"Papyrus, that's the real Asriel," I replied quietly.

"But, how could this be, human? He is dea—" I slapped my hand over his mouth to get him to stop talking.

"Papyrus, now's _not_ the time to ask questions." After a minute, I finally took my hand away from his mouth.

"Human, I know that we once had a date, as you were very much into me. But I still have to turn down your feelings towards—"

"In your dreams, Papyrus. I don't have those feelings towards you anymore," I replied, (in reality I'd never had those kinds of feelings for him, though I still found the "date" kind of entertaining, or at least what a 12-year-old could find entertaining).

About 5 minutes later, the Dreamurrs finally broke their embrace. "I think this is a cause for celebration," Toriel exclaimed. "I think this is a great occasion for a party!" Everyone cheered in agreement. "Sans, could you please organize the entertainment for tonight? Oh, and Undyne, I need for you to arrange for a caterer, as I know you'll be able to make sure that gets done. If you could Alphys, I'd like for you and Asgore to work out the decorations." Toriel whirled around. "Papyrus, I need you to create a guest list and send out invitations as fast as possible. And I will bake up some fresh desserts!"

Everyone immediately ran to take care of their duties, I had to chase down Toriel to figure out what I was going to do. "Umm, Toriel, what should I do?"

"Hmm, I think you should help my son get settled. If you're not opposed to it, Frisk, I think you two will have to share a room."

I smiled. "I'd be honored."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello beautiful readers! I'm here with the fourth chapter of _Their Story_. I hope you are enjoying it so far! I'm having a blast writing it! I'm going to try to have the fifth chapter written and posted by the end of today. Anyway, enjoy!

!

"That was—" Asriel began.

"Incredibly overwhelming but fun?" I finished. He grinned and nodded as we both dumped a load of dishes into the sink. I threw a bitter glare towards the living room, where a motherload of trash lay for us to pick up. If I played my cards right, (and wished upon a star), I wouldn't be forced into cleaning it up until next week. If I am extra lucky, one of the other inhabitants of the household will do the cleaning for us.

"It's kind of weird to see all of them passed out like this," Asriel commented. I looked over at Toriel, who was asleep on the armchair by the fire, holding a piece of trash and a trash bag in the other hand. Sans and Papyrus were passed out on the couch. Asgore was asleep in the bedroom, while Undyne and Alphys were wide awake partying at Ghost Klub.

"To some extent, it is, but honestly I'm not willing to waste my little bit of unsupervised time feeling weird that all of them are out. Speaking of which…" I looked over at the stack of dishes on the counter, "I think we should ditch the chores and have ourselves a bit of fun, shall we?" I said mischievously. Asriel gave me a boyish grin.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and grabbed his arm. We both sprinted up the stairs, down the hall past our room, and climbed another flight of stairs to the attic. There, I ran to the window at the end of the attic, opened it, and climbed out of it onto the roof. When I turned around, I saw Asriel stare at me in surprise.

"Are you going to join me, or not?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment before quickly joining me outside. The cool night's breeze fanned my face as I laid down onto my back to look at the stars. Asriel did the same.

"Their beautiful," Asriel said in awe. I smiled a little.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you guys didn't get to see the night sky when you lived in the Underground." Asriel nodded. "You know, I never really took an interest in stars until after the monsters returned to the surface. Toriel and the gang were all so in awe of them that they insisted on stargazing almost every evening for an entire year. It was then that I started to gain an interest." I looked over to see Asriel looking at me intently as I spoke. "Now, I can name almost all of the stars in the sky."

Asriel gave me a look of skepticism. "Really?"

I pretended to be offended. "How could you not believe me?"

"I bet you 20 bucks you can't name all of the stars you see right now," he challenged.

"Asriel, I said _almost_ , not all!"

"What, too scared to try?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head at him before looking upwards to the sky.

"Alright, so that one is…" I said, beginning to point at all of the stars we could see, and naming the majority of them with ease. Some of the stars took me a little bit longer to conjure the name of, but after about 10 minutes I was finished. I looked over at Asriel in triumph.

"Now, where are my 20 bucks that I was so graciously offered?" Asriel groaned and pulled out his wallet from his pocket.

"Does monster money count?" He asked.

"Well, I guess you don't have any legitimate currency yet, so…sure, it counts," I said taking the money from his hand. "I guess I can use this at some of the places that deal exclusively with monster cash." Asriel gave me a puzzled expression.

"Oh, yeah, some businesses have opened up that insist on dealing with solely monster cash. It's been kind of controversial, but I don't think they'll be closed anytime soon," I explained. Asriel nodded.

We sat in silence for a time, drinking in the beautiful sky above us. I did start to shiver a little from the chilly air despite wearing my favorite sweater, (the purple and blue striped one); I looked over at Asriel to see that he didn't seem bothered. After about another 20 minutes I stood up to go inside; I was getting too cold. Asriel looked over at me, but didn't get up. "I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer." I nodded and climbed into the house through the window, being careful to leave it open.

I climbed down both flights of stairs and finished washing the dishes. The grandfather clock down the hall struck one o' clock. After I finished drying and putting away the last cup, I climbed back upstairs, and was surprised to find that Asriel wasn't sleeping in his bed. Quickly realizing what was going on, I grabbed a blanket before climbing back up to the roof.

Upon looking out the window, I saw that Asriel was fast asleep, though he did shiver slightly in his slumber. I climbed out the window and placed the blanket over him gently, as to not wake him. He immediately stopped shivering once I put the blanket on him. I walked back to the window, and glanced at him briefly before reentering the house and going to bed.

!

"How did the two of you sleep last night?" Toriel asked cheerfully as she cooked pancakes for the both of us.

Asriel and I exchanged a look before he answered. "I slept…ok. It could have been better though," he answered slowly. I nodded in approval of his answer. If Toriel found out that he had slept on the roof, she would flip out.

"That's nice sweetie," Toriel answered. Asriel and I raised our eyebrows at her, though she couldn't see us. Obviously, she was a bit distracted this morning.

Undyne and Alphys both walked out of their room and sat at the table with us. It was obvious from both of their faces that they stayed out late last night, as they looked extremely tired.

"So, how was Ghost Klub last night?" I asked the two. Undyne just glared at me.

"Sorry, just trying to make conversation."

"Well, I don't feel in the mood for _conversation_ , how about that, _kid_?" She retorted. I immediately held back my response, as I knew that when she said "kid" in that way, it was a warning sign that speaking any further was the equivalent of stepping on a land mine. I looked over to Alphys for help, but she was too tired to intervene.

Asriel leaned in towards me. "Are they usually like this?" He whispered, managing a fearful glance towards Undyne.

"Only when they're tired," I replied shortly.

"Hmm, it seems a bit _bonely_ out here this morning!" Sans greeted. He plopped himself down onto the chair to my right. "The pancakes smell delicious, Toriel."

Toriel didn't answer as she hummed to herself. Sans leaned over to me. "What's up with Toriel this morning?"

I shrugged. "Sorry, I don't have a _bone_ of an idea," I joked. Sans just chuckled and slapped me on the back.

"You'll get there someday, kiddo, but today isn't your day. It's about the _delivery_. If your delivery is bad, then you can't make it."

"Sans, how much do you think about this stuff?"

He pondered my question for a moment. "More than anything else." Sans laughed at my shocked expression. "I'm just kidding, kid, take it easy."

I shook my head. I looked over at the pancake that Toriel was flipping to see that it was completely burned.

"Umm, Toriel?"

"Hmm?" She replied distractedly.

"Toriel?" I tried again. She didn't respond. "Toriel!" I shouted.

"What?" She asked, snapping out of her daze. Suddenly, the pancake caught fire, and the fire alarms in the house began to go off. Everyone jumped up from the table. Papyrus ran into the kitchen from the hallway carrying a fire extinguisher, and promptly began to spray it all over the place because of his lack of control on it.

"Papyrus! You fool! Stop spraying us! Spray the fire!" Undyne screamed. Papyrus continued to fight with the force of the fire extinguisher, causing me to run up to him from behind and start helping him aim it at the flames. Papyrus suddenly lost hold of it and dropped it onto the ground. I picked it up, and began to spray the flames, with Asriel's help. Finally, after about 5 minutes, the flames were out.

Toriel stood across the kitchen from the stove, one hand over her heart, the other hand holding onto the counter. "Oh, my goodness…" she said. "How did this happen?" She asked, turning to us, and jumping back a little when she us all covered in the spray.

I stepped forward, holding out the fire extinguisher. "Maybe you shouldn't be so distracted when you're cooking a meal, goat mom."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Here is the fifth chapter! Woohoo! Alright, I honestly don't have much to say, so here you go!

(Just to clarify, in this chapter I will be making military references, and despite a superior's gender, it's always customary to refer to them by "sir", in case you beautiful readers were unaware.)

!

"Alright, we are getting our asses kicked out there!" I shouted, hitting the whiteboard with my pointer firmly. Alphys and Asriel jumped a little. We were playing a multiplayer game of Battles, a WWII based game. In this game, my group's goal was to get from point A to point B with at least one of us alive, something we've failed to accomplish so far.

"That's what I've been saying! It's long past due that you—" Undyne began.

"DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK, PRIVATE?!" I yelled. For the first time in my life, I actually saw Undyne gulp nervously. She even put down her game controller slowly. From the corner of my eye I saw Asriel do the same. I rolled my eyes in disgust. "I thought we discussed that we would be using a keyboard and mouse, _not_ a game controller?" I added.

"Sir, I find the game controller to provide a more optimal experience, sir," Undyne replied. I turned towards Asriel.

"What are your thoughts, Sergeant?" I asked. Asriel gulped.

"I have no—"

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU BE INDECISIVE ON THIS MATTER, SERGEANT!"

"Sir, I have to agree with Private Undyne, sir!" Asriel yelled. I stared at him for a moment before continuing.

"Fine. Now, Specialist Alphys, could you please give me a rundown of the opposing team's technology?"

"Y-yes, Major!"

"DID I HEAR YOU STUTTER, SPECIALIST?!" I yelled. Alphys tried her best not to stutter.

"Sir, no, sir!"

"The other team has, in general worse weapons than us. They do, however, have greatly advanced sniper rifles. That's how they're killing us so well, they're sticking to the shadows and picking us off from there."

"So, you're saying we should go for a less…direct approach?" I asked. Alphys nodded. Undyne huffed.

"Is there a problem, private?" I asked.

"No, Fris—I mean Major."

"Good save there, _private_." Again, Undyne gulped nervously. The countdown to the next round began.

"Everyone, to your stations!" Asriel cried. Everyone scurried back to their laptops/pcs. Once the game started, all hell broke loose. Grenades were being launched all over the place. Gunfire could be heard throughout the map. I just remained determined to get to our destination.

"I need someone to cover me!" I yelled.

"I've got you, Frisk!" I glared at Asriel. "I mean, Major!" Our characters raced through the abandoned town landscape, darting between places of cover. At the end of the street, there was a branching street. That area, (which we had labelled death row), is where our characters consistently die.

"Alright, we need to find an alternate route to our destination. Sergeant, do you have any ideas?" I asked, turning my chair to face him. He carefully took a look at the game map.

"We could try going through the buildings, but we run the risk of meeting a sniper, or other enemy. But, if Specialist Alphys is correct, then we shouldn't have much of a problem, even if we do meet one of them." I nodded.

"Alright, lead the way Sergeant." I turned back to my pc screen and followed Asriel's avatar into a nearby building. We carefully went through it to the back, and treaded carefully from there. Suddenly, a gunshot rang, and I saw my character's health bar deplete.

"Run, Major!" Asriel yelled. "I'll take care of them!"

My character ran to safety. "Specialist Alphys, what the hell are you guys doing?! Your job is to take out our enemy!" I yelled spinning around to face Alphys.

"We're working on it, Major!"

"You'd better be if you want to maintain that precious rank of yours!" I swiveled back to my screen.

"Alright, we're all clear, Major!" Asriel cried. I made my character sprint forward, until we were about 100 feet from our destination.

"We're close. At least one of us needs to make it. What should we do now, Major?" Asriel asked.

"I say we sprint for it." I said bluntly.

"But Major, we could both die from that!"

"Do you think so little of Specialist Alphys and Private Undyne," I retorted.

"Nice to know you're finally coming around," Undyne called sarcastically.

"Return to your duties, Private Undyne! It's only 100 feet, we could make it if we run fast enough, and if we have a bit of luck." Asriel thought for a moment.

"Alright, reckless charge it is, then. You lead the way, Major."

"Ok. I'll count to 3. On 3, we sprint, got it?"

"Got it."

"One…two…THREE!" Our characters sprinted from behind the house. I made my character go as fast as she would go in the game. Suddenly, I saw Asriel's face turn pale.

"Major!" He yelled. Suddenly, his character jumped in front of me as a bullet struck his chest.

"Sergeant!" I yelled.

"Keep going!" He pleaded. Asriel slid out of his chair, and pretended to be gasping for air.

I looked over at him a moment before continuing to sprint. Only 10 more feet…

"Frisk…WE WON!" Unyne yelled. Everyone jumped up from their seats.

"YES, WE WON!" I cried. Alphys, Undyne and I ran into a circle and began to jump up and down excitedly. Asriel was still on the floor. "Asriel, get up! We won!"

"Wait, really?" He asked.

"Yes, we did!" I smiled, offering my hand out to him. He took it without hesitation, and I pulled him up. Without thinking, I immediately hugged him. Asriel stumbled in surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"Uh, anytime Frisk." Asriel began to pat my head awkwardly. Suddenly, I realized I was still hugging him, and I quickly released him. My face turned crimson. Luckily, I was spared any questions by Toriel, who entered the room with a platter of cheese and crackers.

"I thought you kids could use some snacks."

"Toriel, we won!" I cried.

"Really? Tell me all about it!"

!

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier," I apologized. Asriel just shrugged. The trees cast their shadows on the dirt path as the sun set.

"It's no big deal Frisk. I mean, you were just caught up in the moment. Besides, we're friends, right? It's not uncommon for friends to hug," chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad for making you uncomfortable."

"Who says I was uncomfortable?" He said quickly. I glanced over at him, slightly caught off guard. "I mean," he began, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but your body language said otherwise," I replied. He opened his mouth, but I just shook my head at him, prompting him to close it quickly, conceding I had a point.

"I do have to say, though, you definitely got into character," Asriel commented. I grinned sheepishly.

"I will admit I do get carried away sometimes. I guess it's kind of fun to get the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to boss Undyne around without her getting offended!" Asriel and I laughed at that.

"How did you get the leadership position, anyway?" Asriel inquired, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Easy. I was the only one who knew how to play."

"Wait, really? By the way Undyne and Alphys play, you'd think it was their religion!"

"I am a good teacher, aren't I?" I said, smiling.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, or else your ego won't be able to handle it," Asriel joked as he playfully punched me in the arm.

"Oh yeah?" I shouted. Asriel took off running, leaving me to chase after him. I passed by an endless number of trees, laughing as I saw Asriel make a bunch of funny faces as we ran.

Asriel gained a decent distance from me, and soon he turned a corner where I couldn't see him. I breathlessly made my way around the corner. "Alright, you win. I feel dead," I panted jogging towards him. He stopped in front of me abruptly.

"What's the matter..." my voice faded as he saw a field of yellow flowers. Asriel's face was pale, and an emotion I couldn't recognize was present in his eyes. It was almost as if he'd seen this place before. Then, I recognized the abandoned, scorched buildings surrounding the field. Realization swept over me. This was the field that he had "died" in; this was the field where Chara was able to start bringing her plan to fruition.

"Asriel…" I said, raising my hand to pat him on the back. Asriel stepped forward. "Asriel?" I asked. He took a few slow steps forward before collapsing on his knees. I walked up to him from behind, and went down onto my knees, placing my hands on his back.

"Frisk…" Asriel was about to start.

"I know."

Asriel shook his head. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He paused, taking a moment to carefully caress one of the flowers in the field. "I carried her to this spot," he told me, becoming distant as he spoke. "The humans…well…they freaked out, and reasonably so. For all they knew, I had just murdered her. They came up to me and began to beat me. It was painful, extremely painful. I was so vulnerable…it was almost too easy for her," he finished in a whisper. I looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say. Without warning, Asriel began to cry.

I watched awkwardly, unsure how to react to a 16-year-old crying. To be honest, seeing him cry made a lump form in my throat. It was heartbreaking. Racking my mind for anyway to try and help him, I finally came upon a possible answer.

"Asriel?"

He looked up at me. "Permission to hug you?" I asked shyly. Asriel stopped crying for a split second in surprise.

"Sure," he answered.

Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around him, not saying anything as the silent tears slipped down his furry cheeks. We remained like this for about 20 minutes, or at least until the sky grew dark. If we had been out longer, the stars would have started to appear.

Asriel finally wiped his eyes. Looking up at me, he whispered a quick "thank you" before standing up, dusting himself off, and walking away.

I lingered in the field for a little while longer, viewing the ruins of the village that once was here. After I was finished, I stood up and walked back to the pathway to home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hello beautiful reader's! As a special treat, I'm going to be writing my third chapter of the day! I'd like to quickly thank _Blue Night The Exorcist_ for the kind words and reviews! Also, I know that this is a shorter chapter, I'm sorry, but I hope that you still like it! Anyway, please enjoy the next installment of _Their Story_!

!

"So, how do you like your teachers, Asriel?" I asked as I bit into my ham sandwich. Asriel sat next me as he ate his PB & J sandwich. Both of our brown, paper lunch bags were placed next to us. I was trying to stuff my sandwich so I could get to the heavenly slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie in there. I knew that Asriel had a Snail Pie based off of the smell emanating from his own lunch bag.

"They're pretty nice. I think I'm not going to like Mrs. Living. Despite her name, you'd think she was the living dead!" Asriel exclaimed. I almost choked on my sandwich, causing me to punch him in the arm.

"Shame on you for making me choke on my sandwich!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're trying to eat the entire thing in one bite! I mean look at you!" Asriel laughed, pointing at my shirt. I looked down to see some crumbs scattered on my shirt, causing me to blush in embarrassment.

"Shame on you for embarrassing me!" I joked, playfully hitting him in the arm again.

"You know, if you keep doing this to me, you're probably going to lose your only friend in this high school!"

"I won't," I replied confidently.

"And what makes you think that, Frisk?"

"Because, I'm the only friend you have in this high school," I replied with a childish grin.

"Who's to say I can't make new friends?"

"Asriel, it's not that you don't have the option to, it's a matter of whether you have the social skills to. I can readily say that you don't have what it takes." This time, it was Asriel hitting me in the arm.

I guess to explain, it isn't exactly true that Asriel is the only friend that I have in this school, if you can count Toriel and Asgore as friends apart from their duties as being parents. In regards to my classmates however, it's been more of a lack of interest on my part to interact with them rather than them just dismissing me as an outcast. Of course I can laugh and joke around with almost anyone in all of my classes, or partner with anyone of them, but I'm not really that close to any of them other than Asriel, who just so happens to be in every one of my classes except for two, which are electives.

"Alright, so can we go over our schedules again?" Asriel asked, taking out his schedule. I groaned.

"But I was hoping to eat that mouthwatering pie mom made…" I said.

"You can eat it while we go over our schedules."

"I'll get crumbs all over my schedule."

"How about trying to eat your pie over to the side?"

"Are you insane? That's too much effort for a pie!" I said.

Asriel chuckled. "Well, then you'll have to deal with not eating your pie."

"You know this is cruelty, right?" I joked as I finally pulled out my schedule.

"Ok, so we have Math first period, English second period, History third period, Science fourth period, (then lunch), then free period together. After that I have PE sixth period and Engineering class seventh period."

"Yep, and I have Band sixth period and Computer Science seventh period," I said smiling. The tree above us swayed slightly in the breeze, its lush leaves casting a cool shadow over the two of us. We looked out down the hill we were eating lunch on to see a small group of guys, (a mix of humans and monsters), all throwing a football. Monster kid tripped trying to catch a long throw from a young Aaron.

"Sometimes I worry about his choice to be on the football team, Asriel," I commented. He shrugged, and suddenly patted me on the hand. My eyes shot up to meet his. Realizing what he did, his hand drew back quickly.

"Ah, so any updates on the other monsters…how they're integrating and…stuff?"

I chuckled awkwardly. "Well, for the most part they've all gotten used to life on the surface. I mean, it's been what, four years now? For the most part, they're all pretty happy."

"Well that's…good." Asriel replied, massaging the back of his neck.

"I guess one piece of news that might surprise you is that Temmie was Valedictorian last year. And everyone thought she wouldn't be able to English—"

"Wait, Frisk, did you say that she 'wouldn't be able to English?'" He asked.

"Yeah…?"

"So, that's a thing now? Like, I could say, 'Hey, I can't Math,' and everyone wouldn't notice?"

"Sure, I guess. Just don't use that type of slang in an English paper, or else Toriel will murder you." We both laughed at the statement, despite how true it was. It was actually a little bit awkward when the both of us walked into our English classroom to find that Toriel was our teacher. Of course, Toriel being the person she is, was determined not to play favorites. So, she decided it would be a great idea to chew the two of us out for talking when, in fact, we weren't talking and it was the two girls behind us. After class she apologized to us and told us that she knew it was the two girls behind us that were actually talking.

Our conversation was cut off by the ringing of the bell. Even though it was our free period, we still aren't allowed to hang out outside. Asriel and I had already determined that we would set up shop in the library and begin working on the paper that was due in History class on the history of the "Great War", (also known as the war between the humans and the monsters).

We were actually pleased to find that there were few people in the library when we arrived. More time for us to do research undisturbed. Asriel went to go ask the librarian for some history books. I immediately hopped onto one of the computers and began to type in my list of internet searches, writing down information that I found and also being careful to give credit to the proper person.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, startling bang from behind me. Immediately, the librarian raced over and shushed Asriel as he blushed in embarrassment. I saw that he had dropped a couple of heavy textbooks on the table. "Nice going," I teased in a low whisper, as to not catch the attention of the "Eagle", as the librarian is appropriate nicknamed.

"Hey, you try carrying these 10-pound textbooks all the way here from across the library!" Asriel hissed. I snorted.

"Try falling down a deep hole into a world inhabited by monsters."

"Touché," Asriel replied. I finished writing down the information on the web page I was on before relocating to the table behind me and starting to sift through the textbooks the librarian got for us. Most of it was talking about how the humans and monsters formed, their beginnings, blah blah blah. It wasn't until the last chapter of the textbook that I actually found information that I needed.

"Umm, Frisk?" Asriel asked quietly.

"Hmm?" I replied as I scanned the text for information.

"C-could you please let go of my hand now?" Asriel asked. I only gave him a puzzled expression before looking down at my left hand, which was clutching Asriel's right hand tightly.

"O-oh," I gasped, "I'm sor—"

"SHHHHH!" The Eagle shushed. I sank in my chair a little as the Eagle walked away.

Asriel poked me in the side as if to say, "Nice going."

I smiled a little, though now that my hand wasn't holding his, (which I honestly don't know why I did that), it felt a little bit cold. After about another 30 minutes of research, the bell rang, marking the end of our free period. I stuffed all of my papers in my backpack, said a quick goodbye to Asriel, and headed to my sixth period class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm here with the seventh chapter! I'm going to try and update _a lot_ today, so I'm going to see how many chapters I can get out! Anyway, enjoy!

!

"So, kids, how was your first day of school?" Asgore asked. Asriel and I glanced at each other briefly before answering.

"I think I can say with confidence it was a success," I replied optimistically. Asriel nodded along with my statement.

"Well, that's great to hear! I'm sorry I didn't go to see the both of you at lunch today. I was too caught up with my duties—"

"That's perfectly fine," Asriel and I chimed in unison. Asgore raised an eyebrow at the two of us.

"Though, I do have to say, it isn't very much fun when your English teacher yells at you even though she knows the two people she's yelling at aren't the ones causing the problem…" I said slowly turning towards Toriel, who was busy whipping up dinner.

"Dear, I apologized to the both of you! I know it was a bit much, but I needed everyone to know I wasn't going to play favorites!" At the end of her sentence, the crawfish burst into flames, which she quickly blew out. "Ugh, these crawfish are so…volatile!"

"Actually, mom," Asriel said, "I think the word you're looking for is flammab—"

"I KNOW WHAT VOLATILE MEANS! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MY CHIILD!" Toriel yelled. I stared at Toriel, wide-eyed.

Asgore cleared his throat, and glanced at the two of us.

"Tori, how about I take over dinner. You've had a very long day," Asgore said, gently prying a wooden spoon out of Toriel's hands. She sighed heavily, and glared at Asgore before walking off to their room and slamming the door. A minute of silence followed.

"Ok, am I missing something, or has my mom become bipolar while I was gone?" Asriel asked.

"No," Asgore chuckled darkly, "I just think the wedding planning is getting to her. Weddings aren't cheap, you know? And since this will be kind of a big one…" he looked over at us and saw that we got the point.

I sighed. "Sometimes I forget that almost all of the monsters from the underground will be attending the wedding," I grumbled.

"Hey, it actually sounds like that will be pretty cool! I mean, we'll get to catch up with some of the people that we haven't spoken with for a while," Asriel responded.

"I think you mean YOU will get to catch up with people. Besides, I think that having all of the monsters come is inviting way too many people. Why can't this just be a small wedding?" I asked.

Asgore shrugged. "When I proposed, I think most of the monsters just assumed this would be a public affair. Toriel and I discussed it, and we don't mind having them all attend if they so wish."

"I guess speaking about the wedding, I'm going to have to figure out what I'm going to wear as the maid of honor," I sighed.

"Hey, at least you don't have to worry about wearing a tux as the best man," Asriel groaned.

"I think you'd have to wear a tux if you were the best man or not, Asriel," I laughed. "I just know that Toriel will want me to wear a dress, which I'm not exactly opposed to, but because I'm the maid of honor, she'll want it to be _fancy_. I'm just praying it won't be super sparkly or anything."

"Why sparkly? Is Toriel's dress going to be sparkly?" Asgore asked slyly.

"Asgore, I'm not going to reveal anything about Toriel's dress," I replied loyally.

"Well, I tried."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. The front door opened to reveal Sans and Papyrus holding stacks of grocery bags. "Grocery delivery to the Dreamurr Residence," Sans announced. Asriel and I got up to help the unload the car. As we were unloading, Toriel finally came out from her room.

"What's the ETA on dinner?" She asked with a grumpy tone.

"It should be about 5 more minutes, Tori—"

"Don't Tori me, Dreamurr," Toriel retorted. I was careful to walk around her when going to the fridge to drop off some frozen food and dairy. Undyne walked into the house with pools of sweat dripping off of her.

"Is dinner ready yet? 'Cause I'm starving," she said as she plopped down into one of the seats at the dinner table.

"Dinner's almost ready," Toriel said. Papyrus and I finished unloading the car and took our seats at the table as Asriel placed down the silverware.

"Where's Alphys," he asked.

"Oh, Alphys is working late tonight," Undyne responded tiredly. Asriel nodded and returned the extra pair of silverware back to the silverware drawer, and I got up to pour drinks. After doing so, I placed them down on the table and waited patiently for my plate to be handed to me.

"Alright, family. Dinner is served!" Asgore declared. He paused for a moment. "And _bone_ -appetite to you all!" He added. Everyone, (except for Toriel), chuckled.

"Come on dear, lighten up a little bit. We're getting married this weekend!" Asgore patted Toriel's arm.

"Touch me one more time, Dreamurr, and you'll find yourself single faster than you can say, 'Quidditch'."

!

I sat at my desk and carefully answering questions to the math homework. Asriel sat at his desk across the bedroom doing the same thing.

"Hey, have you found the answer for number 25 yet?" He asked. I didn't bother to swivel around and face him.

"Yes."

"Woman! What question are you on?" Asriel exclaimed.

"As of right now…I am…done!" I declared as I wrote down my answer for question 50.

"Jesus, Frisk! What are you? Mettaton?"

I chuckled. "Asriel, Mettaton is a performance robot, not an intellectual genius," I corrected gently.

"Sometimes I think you're secretly a robot, Frisk," Asriel stated.

"Just because academics come naturally to me doesn't mean I'm a robot, Asriel. Some people have an easier time with school subjects than others. If you're having such a hard time, maybe I could help you?"

Asriel pondered my offer for a moment. "Sure."

I rolled across the room to his desk. "Alright. So, the question is asking you to divide a trinomial by a binomial," I said as I looked over the question. "Let's start with the basics. How many times does the binomial go into the first two numbers of the trinomial?"

"2 times. I keep on—"

"Nope. Remember the x?" I said.

"Oh," Asriel replied, slightly embarrassed.

"And how many times does the binomial go into the remainder of the second number and the third number?" I asked.

"-2 times," Asriel replied confidently.

"There's your answer."

"Dang, I've been making one simple mistake this entire time," Asriel commented.

"It happens to the best of us," I said as I rolled away back to my desk.

"You know what? I think I'm going to leave the rest of this for tomorrow. We have until Friday to complete it anyway," Asriel stated. I shrugged.

"It's your call."

At that, I got up to go use the restroom. Asriel also got up. As I walked by him, I suddenly tripped on a shoe left on the floor, and began to fall, squeezing my eyes shut in an attempt to brace for impact. Suddenly, something—no someone, caught me.

I opened my eyes to see Asriel's face inches apart from mine. I felt my face heat up as we lingered in this position for a couple of seconds. I slowly broke away from his hold, and I noticed his furry cheeks were a little pink. I quickly turned around and rushed to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Just finished chapter seven a couple seconds ago and charging right into chapter eight! I'm actually going to be quite ambitious and see if I can get out a total of four chapters out today, (though if I feel extra lucky I might be able to squeeze out five)! Enjoy!

Also, this chapter is dedicated to those parents who are committed to embarrassing their children. May that tradition always live on!

!

"Alright, child. How about you come out?" Toriel said. I hesitated moment, before walking out in the dress miserably. Toriel smiled and clasped her hands together.

"Oh, you look so precious!" She exclaimed. I managed a weak smile, but it didn't go unnoticed by Undyne and Alphys.

"What's the matter, kiddo? You look like you're being sentenced to life in prison!" Undyne observed. I smiled a little bigger for a split second, remembering how a couple days ago she was offered the job to become a prison warden, a job she happily accepted.

"Toriel, this dress is too fancy," I stated. Toriel's smile faded a little, causing me to feel a little bit guilty. "I mean, it looks quite pretty, but I just don't feel comfortable wearing this."

Toriel thought for a moment. "Hmm, how about you go and pick a dress yourself? Then I can tell you whether I like it or not. How about that?"

"I think that'll work," I replied. Immediately I was released to go explore my options. I passed row upon row of dresses. Suddenly, I stopped in my tracks.

At the end of a rack of dresses hung a pale, yellow dress. The dress had one strap the size of a tank top strap, with a little flowing sleeve attached to it. The dress was knee length, and the skirt was very loose and flowed nicely. I touched the material gently to find that it was very soft. Another plus was that the dress didn't have any sparkles on it. I carefully took the dress off of the rack and rushed past Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, before they could say anything, and changed into the dress.

When I stepped out, all of them stopped what they were doing immediately. "Oh, my goodness…" Toriel began. She covered her mouth with her hand. "You look absolutely—"

"Gorgeous," Alphys interrupted. Toriel nodded in agreement, tearing up a little as she came up to me.

"You know, it's missing something," Undyne said. All of us looked at Undyne in surprise. "What? I can be feminine, too." She carefully pulled a hair band off of her wrist, and carefully pulled my short hair back into a ponytail, with two strands of hair left out on both sides of my face.

"I think we've found your dress," Toriel whispered in my ear. I blushed slightly as I looked at myself in the mirror.

The three of them left to go and look at other bridesmaid's dresses. When they were gone, I looked around to make sure that no one was around, and then twirled in front of the mirror, just to see how the skirt would flow.

Finally, I returned to the dressing room and changed back into my sweater and jeans, being careful not to damage the dress I picked. When I exited, Undyne and Toriel were looking at Alphys as she was trying on a yellow, white polka-dotted dress.

"Alphys, maybe you should wear a hair piece with that," Toriel recommended. Undyne nodded after pondering for a moment. "What do you think, Frisk?" Toriel asked.

I was caught off-guard. "Sure, I guess," I said. I looked down at my watch. It was 3:30. "Hey, I think I'm going to head out, if that's alright with you Toriel. I promised Asriel I would give him a tour of the town."

Toriel nodded, having me hand her my dress. I waved quickly before walking towards home.

!

"And finally, that, over there, across the street, is the community center." Asriel nodded, but didn't even look to where I was pointing. For some reason, he seemed to be only looking at me. It started to make me a little uncomfortable.

"Um, Asriel, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I, uh…" he clammed up. "I don't know, I guess I'm not used to seeing you with your hair up," he said. I looked at him with a confused expression, before realizing that my hair was still up from earlier.

"Oh, yeah, _that_." I quickly pulled out the hair band from my hair. "I was just trying out a different hairstyle for my maid of honor dress," I explained. "I guess I'd forgotten to take it out. I'll need to return this to Undyne."

Asriel looked like he was about to say something, but instead reoriented his face to look forward. "I do have to say, it's quite strange how similar our worlds are, the Underground and the Surface. I mean, I just expected things to have progressed differently."

I thought for a moment. "Honestly, I actually do think that there are plenty of differences. Maybe on the outside, our worlds look similar, but I sure as hell know that humans are much more dramatic than monsters, for the most part, excluding Mettaton."

"But Mettaton does have a monster soul," Asriel argued.

"Asriel, Mettaton is a robot, he has no soul," I replied.

"Just because someone is a robot doesn't mean they don't have a soul," Asriel pointed out. I thought for a moment.

"Alright, you've got me there." We continued to walk, remaining silent for a while. As we approached an intersection in the middle of town, my ears perked up when I heard some commotion coming from the right.

Asriel and I looked at each other for a second before jogging forward and to the right. What the both of us witnessed was enough to make us both want to throw up.

Toriel and Asgore were _dancing_ on the sidewalk, next to a DJ who'd set up outside a music shop. A small crowd had gathered around the two to cheer them on. My face became redder than a strawberry, and I saw Asriel's face turn white. It's one of those things where it's so horrible you want to look away, but you can't. Finally, I was able to get my legs to move, and I sprinted into the crowd and pushed my way to the front. It was a rookie mistake.

"Oh Frisk! Come out and dance with us," Toriel shouted. I almost wanted to faint at that moment. God forbid if Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, or Alphys decide to join them. I shook my head "no" rapidly. Toriel shrugged. "Suit yourself." I sank back into the crowd, and sprinted away to Asriel.

"Did she notice you?" He asked, smiling slightly. My face turned pale as I spoke.

"It was horrible."

"Do I need to enroll you in therapy?"

I thought for a moment. "Do me a favor and help me start researching therapists once we get home."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 9! I was able to finish chapter 8 just a minute ago, so I'm definitely on a roll. Anyway, enjoy!

!

Asriel and I watched the stars in silence. I pulled my blanket a little bit closer to me, as I began to feel a little bit chilly. "You doing ok?" Asriel inquired.

I nodded. "Yep, just a bit chilly."

"Here, you can take my blanket," he offered. I shook my head.

"No, that's alright, I'm fine now." Asriel still held out his blanket. After a minute, I finally took it from him muttering a quick "thanks".

"I still can't believe that my mom and dad are getting remarried in two days," Asriel said in disbelief. "I mean, the fact that they split up was news to me, but the thought of them tying the knot a second time just has me befuddled." I laughed.

"Befuddled?" I asked, giggling.

"Yeah, I said 'befuddled', anything wrong with that?"

"No, it's just that I can't take you seriously when you say 'befuddled'," I said, bursting out laughing.

He smiled a little as I continued to laugh. Once I regained my composure, I noticed that Asriel was still smiling in that weird way.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked. Immediately his expression changed.

"What? I was smiling? Oh…uh it's nothing." I gave him a skeptical look.

"Asriel, you're a terrible liar, just like your mother," I commented, not pushing the subject any further. "So, did you complete your math homework?"

"Frisk, first of all, I'm an 'adult', I'm capable of being responsible. Second of all, I don't need you to be my mother. Thirdly, yes, I completed my homework."

"Good, because if you didn't I'd be forced to ground you, Dreamurr," I joked. Asriel playfully punched me in the arm. Scratch that, it was a hard hit in the arm. Extremely hard.

"Ow!" I yelled. Asriel's mischievous smile faded, immediately turning into an expression of concern. I rubbed the spot he hit me in. It was already sore.

"Frisk, I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head. "It's no big deal. You didn't mean to hurt me." I felt myself hiss when he gently touched the spot he hit me.

"Yeah, right. 'No big deal' my ass, Frisk. Let's get you inside." Asriel carefully helped me through the window, and insisted on helping me walk, despite my arm being the object of injury.

"Jesus, Asriel. I'm capable of walking," I said, gently pushing him away.

"Alright, alright, I get the point." We walked down to the kitchen, where Asriel grabbed a pack of ice. Asriel rolled up the sleeve of my shirt and carefully pressed the ice against my bruise.

"Damn, I really hit you hard," Asriel observed.

"Asriel, I'm fine. I've been banged up way worse than this before let me tell you." Genuine concern became evident in his eyes.

"It happened when I used to live in the orphanage. I was usually pretty good about staying on good terms with everyone, but of course there are always those few people that just hate your guts no matter what you do. I remember quite clearly a fight in particular with a guy named Sherwood," I began.

"His name made me think if Sherwood Forest from Robin Hood, or something like that. Anyway, I would sometimes tease him about it lightheartedly, but I didn't do it often. I honestly didn't even realize he took it very personally. One day, out of the blue, he challenged me to a fight after a group of kids teased him. I wasn't even a part of that group, but he thought that the few times I teased him about his name had caused others to do the same. I was pretty scrawny back then." I smiled darkly. "My ass got kicked that day, and I promised never to tease him about his name again." I paused for a moment to see that Asriel was looking down at his feet. "I still don't know why I remember it so well, I guess you always remember your first fight." A moment of silence followed.

"Did you ever get in fights, Asriel?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"Not really, unless you count roughhousing with Chara. Despite always maintaining that we were just horsing around, I'd often get bruises when we playfought." A sorrowful expression bloomed on his face. Instinctively I touched his arm gently. "Before Chara, I wasn't really allowed to hang out with other kids much, for my protection. And after Chara…well…" his voice faded.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," I whispered softly. Asriel looked into my eyes for a moment before nodding. We remained looking into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, and I noticed that his eyes were slightly dilated, though I didn't know if it was because of the lights were off or not. Finally, I tore my eyes away from his.

Asriel looked at my arm. "I think I've iced your arm long enough," he chuckled. I looked over to see that the region of my arm that was bruised was extremely pale from the ice.

"Yeah, I think so," I giggled. I looked over at the clock on the oven. "It's 11:00. I don't know about you, but I think we should get to bed soon, or else we won't be able to make it through school tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right," Asriel agreed. At that, Asriel put away the ice pack, and the two of us trudged up the two flights of stairs and through the attic to the roof. After grabbing our blankets, we descended the stairs and both went into our room, where we hopped into our separate beds and fell asleep.

!

 **End Note:** Hello! I know that this chapter is kind of short, but I kind of wanted to leave it off here. Anyway, I'll be starting chapter 10 after this, (woohoo!), so stay tuned for that!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Woohoo! Two more chapters until I reach my goal of completing five chapters today! I'm really hoping all of you are enjoying the story so far! Here's chapter 10!

!

"Alright, class, your homework is to read chapter 10 of Blue Pelican Java by Monday, so we can start working on your Java programming projects," Mrs. Kingsley announced. The bell rang, releasing all of us from class. I grabbed my backpack and quickly rushed into the flow of traffic, dodging multiple boys roughhousing and dealing with other annoying people in the hallway as I walked to the Principal's Office.

Upon finally entering the main office, I was greeted by Angeline, a human who is Asgore's secretary. "Hello, Frisk. You may go into Asgore's office." I nodded and proceeded to enter the door.

Asgore was wearing his reading glasses as he looked over a stack of papers on his desk, he glanced up briefly to see who was entering his office. "Afternoon, Frisk." I acknowledged him by nodding quickly before plopping myself down on the sofa. A few seconds later Asriel burst into the room. He immediately looked over, his face sinking when he realized I had already claimed the sofa.

"Damn it," he said under his breath. I smiled at him innocently as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of Asgore's desk. Quietly, Asriel and I worked on various homework assignments. It became kind of hard to concentrate, as I kept on getting the urge to glance over at Asriel. A couple of times I saw him glancing back at me, too. It usually would end in us immediately looking away from each other.

After about 20 minutes of this, I gave up and decided to occupy myself with a book instead, and I pulled out one of the books we had for required reading this year. But, despite my best efforts to get lost in the book, I kept on looking over at Asriel, still, rendering me unable to read the book properly. Finally, I stood up.

"Umm, Asgore, could I go and work on homework in Toriel's room?" I asked. Asgore nodded towards the door, and I internally sighed in relief as I grabbed my things.

Asriel didn't say anything as I walked past him to the door, though he did make a point of staring at me as I left. It kind of made me blush.

I rushed through the halls of the school to Toriel's classroom. I tripped as I entered, causing Toriel to look up from grading her papers in surprise. "Oh, my child! Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just a bit clumsy, that's all. I did fall into a humongous hole in a mountain after all," I joked as Toriel rushed over to me.

"Well, just be glad you didn't hit your head on the corner of a desk!" She touched me in the same spot that Asriel had hit me, causing me to hiss in pain. "Oh my! What happened? Did I pinch you?" Toriel asked in concern.

"No! No!" I cried. I calmed myself down. "Umm, it's nothing. I guess I…well…I think I might have hit the floor a little harder than expected?" I offered. Toriel seemed to take the answer, and rolled up my sleeve to see the bruise.

"Oh, my goodness! That bruise is quite terrible! You'd have almost thought someone had punched you in the arm!"

"I'm alright Toriel; I don't want to take you away from grading your papers—"

"Nonsense, child. I'm going to run to the teacher's lounge and grab some ice. You just stay right here, alright?" I hesitated a moment before nodding. Toriel scurried out of the room. I could hear the faint sound of her crashing into something, causing me to wince.

"I'm ok!" She shouted down the hall. I got up from my chair and peeked out the window. I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing. Toriel had run into the trolley the librarian uses to pick up library books, all of which were scattered on the floor. In all honesty, I did feel bad, but it looked so funny how Toriel was frantically throwing books on the trolley that I couldn't help but laugh. After a minute, Toriel sprinted down the hall to the teacher's lounge, causing me to shake my head.

"What'd I miss?" A voice asked from behind.

I whirled around in surprise to see Asriel standing by the doorway. "It's nothing. Toriel just kind of freaked out when I tripped walking into her classroom. She accidentally touched my bruise, and I ended up telling that I must have hit my arm pretty hard on the floor. What brings you here?"

"You know you didn't need to lie about me punching you."

"I know…I just…knowing Toriel she would've probably scolded you or something. I thought I could at least spare you from that."

"Alright, I guess your intentions were pure. Anyway, to answer your question, Asgore called Undyne to see if she could pick us up, and she said yes. He asked me to come fetch you. I would've texted you but my phone is dead."

"Well, I think we're going to have to wait until Toriel gets—"

"Back, I'm back, Frisk!" Toriel yelled from down the hall. She skidded to a stop in front of me, not even acknowledging Asriel's presence. "I thought I told you to stay where you were?"

"I'm alright Toriel. Anyway, Asriel came to get me. Undyne is going to drive here and pick us up early, upon Asgore's request."

"Not until—" Toriel started.

"I'll be _fine_ , Toriel. I'll take the ice pack and press it against my bruise on the way home, alright?" Toriel thought for a moment before finally nodding yes.

"Alright, but if I find that you threw that ice pack away you'll be in so much trouble, young lady!" Toriel warned sternly. I smiled and hugged her quickly before walking away with Asriel.

"You know, I sometimes worry that she won't ever be able to get past her child-coddling phase," Asriel said, glancing back at Toriel.

"To be honest, Toriel wouldn't be Toriel without that side to her. Yes, she might go overboard sometimes, but who can blame her? I mean, she did lose a lot of children way back when. I don't think she could handle it if she went through that again," I theorized.

Asriel remained quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We climbed down the stairs to the first floor, and walked out the main entrance. Undyne was already waiting for us at the front.

"Took you kids long enough. I was about to drive off without you," Undyne huffed. "Get in." I looked over at Asriel smiled and shrugged. A stupid grin crawled on my face as I climbed in. Classic Undyne.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Phew! Final chapter of the day y'all! I know I've been updating a lot, so I hope that y'all are liking the direction the story is going. Anyway, here's chapter 11!

!

Undyne placed the veil over Toriel's face. "May I open my eyes?" Toriel asked.

"NO!" Undyne yelled. A couple of seconds later, Undyne stepped back. "Ok, now you can open them."

Toriel opened her eyes, smiling a little at her reflection in the mirror. Small tears began to form in her eyes. "Could I please be alone?" She asked. The three of us nodded and started to leave. "I'd like Frisk to stay," she added quickly. I stopped, and glanced at Undyne and Alphys quickly before walking back over to Toriel. Alphy closed the door of the bridal room gently.

"You look beautiful," I complimented. Toriel beamed at me, and patted my right hand gently.

"I can't believe I'm doing this again," she whispered. "You'd think one wedding would be enough for a normal person's lifetime…"

"Toriel, I don't know where you've been recently, but I think it's safe to say we're anything but normal," I cut off. Toriel thought for a moment.

"I guess I can't argue with that."

The door opened with Undyne peeking in. "They're ready." I looked over at Toriel, giving a smile of encouragement. I took her hand and led her out of the room and to our places.

I saw Asriel come down the aisle towards us, causing me to panic for a second. I quickly dusted off my skirt, and smoothed down my hair quickly. When Asriel got to the end of the aisle, he froze, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Wow…" he whispered. My face began to heat up slightly. Thankfully, Toriel hadn't noticed, as she was talking with Alphys and Undyne. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mom…you look…" Asriel said, barely able to create a coherent sentence. Toriel walked up to him and touched his cheek gently.

"Thank you, sweetie. Are you ready to walk me down the aisle?" She asked. Asriel nodded after a moment.

As we waited for our cues, Asriel made a habit of glancing over at me when he thought I was looking away. I don't know why, but it made me smile in a super embarrassing, girly way.

On my cue, I managed to wear a solemn face as I walked forward. It took all of my willpower to maintain a slow, steady pace, instead of powerwalking to the front as I'm used to doing. Behind me, I began to hear some gasps and chatter as people saw Toriel emerge, causing my solemn mask to crack for a moment as I smiled. I walked up the steps of the Sanctuary and stood in my place, which would be next to Toriel. I cast my gaze down the aisle, to see Asriel not-so-subtly looking at me as he escorted Toriel.

A small eternity later, the two arrived to the front, and Asriel took his place across from me, in front of Sans and Papyrus. As the preacher began his speech, talking about the holiness of this ceremony and other stuff, I felt my eyes lock on Asriel, and his lock on mine.

I couldn't look away. My eyes were lost in a sea of green. It seemed like I would remain there forever. Suddenly, I felt someone tap me from behind. It was Undyne.

"I'm so uncomfortable right now, I think I'm going to die," she whispered.

"What makes you say that?" I replied in an equally low voice.

"Because, they're making googly eyes with each other. Can't they just kiss and call it a day?"

"Undyne," I chuckled quietly, "you and Alphys make googly eyes at each other all the time, and nobody complains."

"We do no—"

"Just let them have their moment, Undyne," I finished. Undyne didn't continue the conversation, leaving me to occupy myself with watching Toriel. Well, actually to get lost in Asriel's eyes again. I could tell that he was doing the same thing I was; I was surprised my face didn't resemble a tomato.

The preacher continued to drone on about stuff I couldn't concentrate on as I was too occupied with my own affairs. Soon, I was once again interrupted by Undyne.

"Why do these speeches have to be so damn long?" She hissed.

"Undyne, you really shouldn't curse at a wed—"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

I sighed. "Why can't you just be quiet? They'll be finished soon."

"From the looks of it, I'll be dead by the time this guy finishes," she scoffed.

"Look, I don't have time travel powers, so don't look to me to speed things up. Now, can you let me enjoy the ceremony?" I asked.

"Hah, if that means making lovey-dovey eyes at Little Dreamurr, then go right on ahead. I can't stop you."

I felt the color drain from my face, as I took a rigid posture. It took every inch of my brain to keep from spinning around. "Don't think I have noticed how the two of you have been acting today," Undyne stated. I did the wise thing and chose not to respond.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore. HOLD IT!" Undyne shouted. My eyes turned wide as the entire audience shifted their attention to Undyne, who marched up to the preacher and pushed him aside. I looked over at Asriel to see him have the same reaction.

"Ma'am, you don't have the—" the preacher protested. Toriel looked at Undyne with a shocked expression.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" Everyone looked at her in shock. "Ok, let's get this thing moving. Do you, Asgore Dreamurr, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" She asked. Asgore didn't speak in his shock, causing Undyne to throw her hands in the air in frustration.

"It's a simple question! Do you, or do you fu—" Toriel gave Undyne the death glare. Undyne took a deep breath. "Do you, or do you not?" She asked, in a barely contained tone.

Asgore turned to Toriel. "I do."

"And do you, Toriel, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Toriel smiled a little as she turned to face Asgore.

"YOU MAY KISS, THE—" Asgore and Toriel didn't wait for Undyne to finish her triumphant statement before going at it. I cringed a little as I watched them almost eat each other's faces off.

"Ok, you two," Undyne said uncomfortably. Trying to break the two apart. "Ok, guys." Finally, after another couple awkward moments, Undyne lost it. "Alright! Alright! Alright! We get it! Now can you two stop it?!" Undyne shouted. Toriel and Asgore broke apart, smiling at her.

Undyne just glared at them. "I pronounce these two husband and wife!" She shouted in victory. The audience broke into applause as the two raced back down the aisle, with Papyrus, Sans, Asriel, Undyne, and I following closely behind them and into our future.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm probably only going to post 1-3 chapters today, as posting 5 chapters, (like I did yesterday), was a lot of work, (I had a blast, but still, a ton of work). Anyway, I hope y'all like chapter 12!

!

I sat at the table quietly as the wedding guests occupied the dance floor. I looked over to see Toriel and Asgore smiling at each other as they danced, caught up in their little world. It was so nice to see Toriel finally enjoying herself after all of the stresses of the wedding planning. I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?" Asriel asked. I shook my head as he sat down next to me. "They look really happy, huh?"

"Yeah, they do," I agreed. I thought for a moment. "I'm surprised Toriel hasn't murdered Undyne yet."

Asriel laughed. "Oh yeah, I was pretty surprised when she left her spot."

"You should've heard her when she was complaining to me as the ceremony was going on. She even had the gall to criticize Toriel and Asgore for, and I quote, "'Making googly eyes at each other.'" Asriel just shrugged.

"What else can you expect from her. I'm guessing you mentioned how she and Alphys—"

"Yes."

"Well, out of all of us, she can be the most stubborn."

I snorted. "You're telling me. I had to find that out in the most terrifying way possible. Try having her hunt you down with an infinite load of spears and attack you. It was a wonder that I even had enough compassion for her to not let her die when we made it to Hotland."

Asriel's eyes were wide. "Damn, that does sound scary." We both quieted as a slow song came on the speakers. I glanced over at Asriel quickly to see him staring at me, deep in thought. After a couple seconds, he stood up.

"Hey, um…Frisk?" He began nervously. I was almost too quick to respond.

"Yes?" I replied hopefully.

"W-would you l-like to—"

"Asriel!" A female voice shouted. Asriel and I turned our heads to see a human girl run up to us. "Oh, hello! You must be Frisk!" The girl greeted. I nodded somewhat dazed.

"Oh, yeah, Frisk. This is Lois. She's in my Engineering class," he introduced, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"It's nice to meet you?" I said uncertainly. She took my hand and shook it rapidly.

"Anyway, I just came over to see if I could steal Asriel for a second so we could dance?" She asked, turning to Asriel expectantly. Asriel seemed to lose the ability to speak as he looked between me and Lois. Lois raised her eyebrows in anticipation.

"Umm…sure. I'll be right back Frisk," Asriel accepted. As Lois happily grabbed his hand and took him away, I felt my face fall. Asriel turned back to look at me, and I saw him mouth "sorry" to me.

Disappointment rose within me as I sat down slowly after remaining standing for another awkward moment. Though I tried my best not to, I felt myself glare in Lois's direction as she danced with Asriel, smiling a little too widely. It didn't take a genius to gather that she had a thing for him. To compliment her lack of subtlety, Asriel smiled uncomfortably at her as the two danced slowly.

"Someone steal your little boyfriend?" A gruff voice asked. I turned over to see Undyne sitting down in the vacant seat next to me.

"No, not at all! We're not—why would you say that?" The words tumbled out of my mouth too quickly.

"If someone didn't, then you wouldn't be shooting daggers at that girl right now, would you?" Undyne replied, taking a big swig of beer. My face turned white.

"It's that obvious?"

"Only to the people who choose to look at you. Lucky for you, that little bitch hasn't even glanced in your direction the entire time."

"Undyne…" I said. "She's not a—"

"Don't give me the 'she looks nice' bullshit. Trust me, I've been there. You're probably already plotting a way to kill her."

"No, no! Jesus, Undyne! If a girl starts dancing with a guy that I consider a close friend…" my voice faded as Undyne imitated that skeptical look that Toriel gives me when she doesn't believe something I say. I chose to continue, "I'm not going to plot a way to kill her as my first thought!" I shook my head in disbelief. "Undyne, I knew you were extreme, but not _that_ extreme!"

"Whatever you say, kid. I'm just saying, the most effective way to kill her would be to—"

"I'm not going to kill her!" I exclaimed. Undyne didn't look fazed at all by my outburst.

"Alright, alright. But if you ever need my input—"

"Just stop it!"

"Fine," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Well look who it is, the bone brothers!" Undyne greeted Papyrus and Sans.

"I don't believe I know who they are," Papyrus said, scratching his cranium. Undyne just rolled her eyes.

"What brings the two of you over here?" I asked politely.

"Oh, Papyrus was looking for a way to fill himself to the b—"

"Sans, if you make one more pun I will personally tear you apart with this knife!" Undyne warned. Sans just shrugged.

"I've got nine lives," he replied, winking at me. I was the only one who really knew what he meant.

"Actually, the real reason I came over was to see if this kiddo would dance with me?" Sans asked kindly. I smiled weakly and nodded, taking his arm as he escorted me onto the dance floor. It was nice to not be completely left out of the dancing.

"Hey, I'm sorry that things didn't work out," he whispered. I cocked my head to the side a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw what happened earlier, with Asriel almost asking you to dance and being interrupted by that girl. It sucks when that happens."

"I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I know, that's why I spared you an interrogation by Papyrus and Undyne and asked you to dance."

I smirked. "Yeah, you didn't protect me from being prodded by Undyne, but I'll still thank you anyway for keeping out of Papyrus's range of question hurdling."

"You're welcome," he replied, twirling me. I smiled a little as we dance. Sans has always had a way of knowing how to make me feel better. I guess you could say he's become like a brother to me over the years, or even an uncle in some senses.

The song finished. And Sans, being the gentlemanly skeleton that he is, led me off the dance floor and to my seat. He ruffled my hair lightly before going back to his own seat. I looked over at Asriel to see him politely excuse himself after he finished dancing with Lois. The moment he turned towards me, I could see in his eyes that something was wrong. Very wrong.

!

 **End Note:** Aaaand cliff hanger! Woohoo! You guys will just have to wait till the next chapter to figure out what will happen next! Also, sorry if I've been making some category changes for the story. It started out as a Romance/Adventure, but then I realized there really wasn't going to be too much adventuring, so I then changed it to Romance/Comedy, but now I think it will turn into a Romance/Drama or similar category. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter which I might post today, depending on how I'm feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. It honestly feels much longer than that to be honest! Anyway, so here's the next chapter of Their Story! Hope y'all enjoy it!

!

I sat down in my room, looking out the window in the most depressing way possible. Now, let's be clear I have been doing my best to _not_ look all sad and depressing, but everywhere I go, it feels like a storm cloud is raging over my head.

Ever since the wedding, I've been less than happy. Asriel has suddenly started brushing me off as if I don't exist, spending all of his time with other people and no time with me.

Look, I understand the guy needs to have his own life, but he is clearly avoiding me. And in the rudest ways possible, I might add. Not to mention, he's also started acting somewhat threateningly towards me recently. It's just not like him.

I guess I do have to admit how much it bothers me the amount of time he spends with Lois. From how he first acted when he saw Lois at the wedding, you would've thought he didn't really like her in _that_ way, but now it seems like he's made a complete 180.

At the very least, everyone has been pretty supportive towards me recently, (with the exception of Asriel as for mentioned). I guess Undyne and Sans couldn't keep their mouths shut, could they? In reality, I'm not all that angry at them though. I mean, it is nice to be able to talk to any of them and just vent.

"How you holdin' up, kid?" Sans asked. I didn't respond, as I continued to stare out the window. He took it as a cue to sit down next to me and not speak, which is what I intended for him to do.

We remained like this for about 10 minutes. It was nice to have Sans's company, especially since I was lacking in Asriel's.

"Sans?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why does it hurt so much?"

Sans leaned back onto the floor in thought. Finally, he scratched his cranium and shrugged his shoulders. "Only the universe knows. My best guess? You probably don't like the feeling that Asriel would rather spend his time with someone else than you. It makes you feel abandoned." He pondered for a moment. "It probably makes you feel similar to how you felt when your parents died," he tried to add delicately. While that statement would most likely upset most people, it was refreshing to have Sans's blunt input on the matter.

"I guess that sounds pretty logical," I conceded.

Sans just shrugged again in response. "You know, you shouldn't be spending so much time by yourself. You're almost acting like you did before you found Asriel, except your behavior recently has been a lot more concerning," Sans stated.

It was my turn to shrug. "I'll just have to wait until the sun comes out."

"Frisk, the sun is already out. You just don't want to look for it," Sans replied. I stared at Sans blankly, unable to process the fact that _he_ , of all people, had bestowed those words of wisdom upon me.

"Sans, you really could become a motivational quote creator or whatever person that does that stuff."

"Nah, I think I'll stick to my comedy. It's less depressing." I smirked at that.

"I guess I could really use some of your comedy skills right now," I said.

Sans remained quiet for a moment thinking. "You know, I actually have a gig tonight at Ghost Klub. It's kind of a last-minute thing. Nabstablook called me and told me that the guy he had scheduled had cancelled on him, and asked if I would take his spot. You can guess what I said. Anyway, maybe you could come and watch?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, as long as Toriel's ok with it. I think I'm going to have to call good ol' Nabsta to make sure it's ok for you to come. I'm not sure what ages are allowed in that place."

"If we can make it work, I'd definitely like to go," I said, hugging Sans.

"Hey, it's no problem kid. It's about time you had to sit through one of my comedy routines anyway!"

!

I walked with Sans through the entrance, to be greeted by Nabstablook inside. After a quick conversation, Sans was led by Nabstablook into the staff area, leaving me behind. I ended up going over to a table and sitting down. That was when, to my complete horror, I noticed Asriel sitting with a group of jocks at a table nearby. I ducked my head, but I was too late. He saw me.

Asriel got up from his table and immediately walked up to me. "So, you're so desperate you're following me around now?" He taunted. Some of the guys at the jock table exchanged some confused looks with each other.

"For your information, Sans invited me to watch his comedy routine tonight. Nabstablo—"

"I don't care why you're here. I don't want you here," he said in an aggressive voice.

"Well, we can't get everything we want. My best suggestion is to go to the doctor and get a prescription of 'deal with it'." I replied with a cool tone.

Asriel looked genuinely shocked by my statement. "Yeah, well, if you won't leave, then I'll make you lea—"

"Asriel! Woah, dude, calm down!" One of the jocks, Kieran, said. "What the hell is wrong with you man? Leave her alone, Frisk hasn't done anything wrong," he said with a hint of disgust at Asriel on his face. "Jesus, she hasn't even bothered you." Asriel glared at Kieran and walked back to the jock table.

I looked over at Kieran wide eyed. He smiled at me encouragingly before sitting down next to me. "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened," he said.

I shook my head. "You shouldn't be the one who's sorry. Anyway, thanks for doing that by the way."

"It's really no problem. I'm actually shocked that he acted like that. Has this happened before?"

I hesitated for a moment before telling the truth. "As much as I hate to say it, it's been happening a lot lately. Pretty much every time he sees me."

Kieran's eyes grew big. "Seriously? I didn't even realize…I'm guessing it doesn't happen too much in public?"

"Well, because of the wedding they gave the school a week-long break. I haven't been out very much so…this is actually the first time he's acted like this in public."

Kieran glanced at Asriel and shook his head. "Well, if you ever need help like this again, just call me, or one of the other guys," he said nodding in their direction. "We'll be happy to help you. I mean, you've done so much for a lot of people that you deserve it."

I smiled in gratitude, and we exchanged numbers with each other before he walked back to his table, being sure to take a different seat than his previous one, which was next to Asriel.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I have your attention please," Nabstablook announced in his dry voice. "Since our comedian for tonight cancelled, we will be having a special performance from Sans!"

The audience, (including me), broke out into applause as Sans sauntered onto the stage. Sans winked at me quickly before beginning his performance.

!

"Sans, I have to owe you an apology. I have underestimated you for all of these years. Why can't you share any of that material at home? It would be nice to have that instead of your terrible puns!" I exclaimed.

Sans patted me on the back. "Someday you'll understand. Today is not that day." I rolled my eyes as we walked out together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Asriel glaring at me. I noticed that none of the jocks were there with him. That was when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Kieran," I greeted in surprise.

"Hey Frisk. I just wanted to come over and congratulate Sans on his wonderful performance, as always!"

"Haha, this kid has good taste," Sans replied. "Thank you, it's nice to hear you enjoyed it!

"Anyway, apart from that, the guys and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for a flag-football scrimmage we're going to. We're one player short and I've heard you like this kind of stuff."

I looked over at Sans who gave me a barely noticeable nod of consent. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to go!" I turned to Sans. "I'll call you when it's over?"

"Sure. Have fun kid!" He called as I walked with Kieran outside of Ghost Klub to meet with the rest of the group. I immediately noticed Monster Kid was with them, who nodded at me in acknowledgement.

"Hey guys, I'm pretty sure you all know Frisk. She'll be replacing Asriel for our game tonight." My head snapped in Kieran's direction.

"Asriel was going to be playing with you tonight? What happened?"

Kieran grinned sadly. "Well, after what happened…team chemistry is important and if Asriel is going to act like he did to you often, it's not going to make it easy to play with him."

"Wait, are you saying he was basically trying out for the football team?" I asked in surprise. The group nodded.

"Anyway, with that aside, you should meet the guys. We have Monster Kid, which as far as I know you're fairly acquainted with. Then there's Jase and Larry. And we also have the triplets Blake, Bladen, and Blaise. Of course, to top it off, we have yours truly." Kieran introduced.

"So, we're playing with 8 on each side?"

"Yep, you're quick to pick things up. That's definitely a good quality to have." Kieran glanced at the watch on his hand. "We should get going or else we'll be late!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely reader's! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has started back up again and I recently got my new Nintendo 2ds xl, so I've been messing around on that a little bit in my free time. Anyway, I do feel obligated to answer a question that someone asked, regarding if Asriel was acting this way because he was jealous of Sans. The short answer is no, but revealing the true reason would spoil a lot of what will be revealed soon, so just hang in there and everything will be explained. 😉 Anyway, please enjoy!

(I'd also like to quickly thank everyone for the positive response for the direction that this story has gone. I hope to post this chapter tonight, as school starts for me again tomorrow, :/.)

!

Where to begin? Well, ever since the night that I played flag football with the jocks, I've become an unofficial member of their gang. (By the way, we spanked the other team with a score of 96-0). It's strange that it's only been a week, since it feels like I've known these guys since I was born. To be honest, they're basically the replacement of Asriel. I eat with them at lunch now. Also, since at least one of them is in all of my classes, (with the exception of band), I always have someone there to talk to and joke with. It's definitely a better alternative than being alone going through this.

News of the incident spread through school like wildfire, and now everyone avoids Asriel like the plague, with the exception of Lois. She seems to cling to him like a leech. I never wished for this to happen to Asriel, despite how terribly he treated me, but at the very least I've started to realize the amount of support I have behind me from my peers. I've lost count of how many times random people have come up to me and asked me if I was doing ok. It's been humbling to say the least.

Thinking about the entire thing, though, I've been a little suspicious of Lois. Something about her always seems off to me; I don't know why. All I do know is that Asriel started acting this way _after_ he danced with her at the wedding, and he didn't seem all that excited to dance with her either. I can't help but wonder if Lois has something to do with it.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Kieran asked. I snapped back to reality, and stared at him blankly for a second before answering.

"I think Lois is a little suspicious," I stated. Kieran gave me a curious look as he placed down his plastic fork down on his lunch tray.

"What do you mean?"

"Asriel and I were close to each other. All of sudden, he turns on me, which so happens to be immediately after he dances with Lois at the wedding. Don't you think that's at the least a little strange?"

Kieran mulled over the thought for a moment. "It does sound a little strange, but I think you might be overthinking it. I understand if you're jealous—"

"Kieran, I'm not jealous. I'm just not willing to accept that Asriel upping decided he hated me all of sudden. We were too close for that to be a logical explanation."

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Look, all I'm saying is that Asriel might have just been putting on a front."

I took a deep breath to calm myself, and started stuffing my lunch in my mouth, trying to ignore the psychological emptiness I felt in my chest.

The rest of the day passed by in a flash. Once the dismissal bell rang, I started walking my normal route to the principal's office when I noticed Lois walking all by herself. I glanced down the hall at my destination, and then back at Lois. She looked a little bit twitchy as she walked. Without thinking, I felt myself begin to follow her.

She unknowingly led me out of the school, through the bus parking lot, and into the sidewalk across the street. We continued walking past multiple restaurants and stores located in the area. My heart began to pound quicker as I realized I was getting further and further away from the school.

I continued to follow her for another 15 minutes before she suddenly turned into a small alleyway between a book store and a restaurant. There wasn't anyone around me when I scanned the scenery quickly. After hesitating for another, second, I cautiously made my way into the alleyway. No one was there.

Puzzled, I carefully took another couple of steps. "Great, someone is going to jump out from nowhere and surprise me, just like what happens to all of those dumb bitches in those horror movies," I muttered under my breath.

As if on cue, I heard a rustle from behind me. I whipped around and sucker punched the individual that jumped out at me. They didn't react at all as the individual threw their arms around my neck and held me in a strangling position.

I tried to move so I could break from their grip, but whoever it was had an iron grip on me. "Let…go…of…me!" I grunted as I struggled.

"Well, well, well, I'd be so happy to oblige, but I just don't think I can do that," a familiar voice said. Chills ran down my spine as realization dawned upon me, and I stopped struggling. I did my best to mask the fear that crawled upon my face.

"Now that's better," she said.

I gulped. "How is this possible? I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

"Oh, but when you revived Asriel, you unknowingly revived me too. You see, our two souls were still attached to each other. By the way, I still have to thank you for giving me a second chance," she replied smugly.

Adrenaline promptly began to pump through my body as I felt my eyes scan around the alleyway, looking for every possible escape. _She_ , was blocking every single one of them.

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you really dislike me that much? It's a shame that you want to run away from me. I was having so much fine meeting you once again."

"Shut the fuck up bitch," I said slowly in a very aggressive tone. Suddenly, I felt _her_ release me. In my fear, I turned around slowly. There, in the living flesh, was proof that my worst fears were realized.

"Chara…"

Suddenly, I felt a pain in my chest explode, as if I was struck by lightning. I fell to the ground, dazed. Everything turned black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm sorry, again, for not posting in a while. School and marching band have been busy, so yeah, I haven't had much time to write. Anyway, I don't have much time to write this also because I have to do chores and have to record an assignment for band, so this chapter will most likely be a little shorter than normal.

Alright, enough blabbering from me, enjoy this chapter! 😊

!

 **Asriel's POV**

My eyes fluttered open slowly. Everything around me remained blurry for a couple of seconds before my vision adjusted, making everything clear. I slowly got up from the floor, and looked around to see that I was on the sidewalk two houses away from home.

I blinked in confusion. The last thing I remembered doing was going to dance with Lois at the wedding, though in all honesty, I hadn't really wanted to. Frisk had looked so beautiful, I think that was when I finally realized my feelings for her.

But how the hell am I out here right now? I do recall blacking out after I started dancing…

Suddenly, the memories came flooding in, causing me to collapse on the ground. My breathing became ragged as I experienced my worst nightmare—I had been controlled by Chara once again. Not only that, but she had used me to hurt Frisk, and everyone else I know and love. And now, I can't shake the feeling that Frisk is in danger…

I scrambled up from the ground and immediately began sprinting towards the house. In one swift motion, I burst through the front door, and began yelling.

"Mom! MOM! DAD! ANYONE!" I yelled. Toriel hesitantly rushed into the living room where I was, raising an eyebrow at me worriedly.

"Asriel—" Toriel began, confused.

"Mom! Frisk is in trouble! Chara is back! She was controlling me! Lois is Cha—"

Toriel cut me off. "Slow down!" I saw worry creep on her face. "What is going on?"

I took a deep breath. "Chara is back. She pretended to be a girl named Lois, and took control of me as we were dancing at the wedding. I haven't had control of myself since then, until now. But now, I think Frisk is in trouble!"

"She can't be in trouble, she just sent me a text saying that she went downtown to go shopping for some books for school."

My heart skipped a beat. "Mom, that has to be Chara. Frisk doesn't have a passcode for her phone!" I exclaimed. Mom's face turned pale as she processed my words.

"We need to call the police immediately—actually I will do that. You need to call your dad right now and tell him to warn everyone he possibly can of what's going on. Then after that you _will_ stay here, where you will be safe!" Toriel instructed.

"I'm not—"

"THAT'S AN ORDER!" She screamed. Tears started to stream down her face. "I will not lose you again!"

"But—"

"Call your father now!" She cried hysterically. I closed my mouth and immediately dialed his phone number on my phone. Luckily, he picked up almost immediately.

"Hello, Asriel," Asgore greeted, with a hint of hesitancy in his voice.

"Dad, I don't have much time to tell you this," I began. I proceeded to inform him about everything that had happened. Five minutes later, I finally hung up, and looked over to see Mom extremely concentrated on the phone call she was making. I glanced towards the door, forming a plan.

Toriel glanced back at me, and seeing that I was done, motioned for me to head upstairs. Hesitantly, I nodded, and proceeded to make my way there slowly. When she finally turned back in the other direction, I bolted over to the wall that separates the main hallway from the kitchen, and hid behind it.

Quietly, and carefully, I tip-toed towards the door to garage, (which was across from me), and softly opened it, being sure to be extra careful when I closed it. Then, I quickly opened the garage door, and pulled out my bike that had been stored there. Without a second glance, I jumped onto it and started to pedal furiously away from the house, and towards town.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Hello! I know it's been a while since I last updated, (I'm sorry), but I've been busy with school and marching band. I'm going to stop "talking" and just let you enjoy the chapter!

!

 **Fisk's POV**

I wriggled in my chair ferociously, making as much sound as I could through the tape that covered my mouth. I was lucky that Chara wasn't in the room at the moment; she had left the room for who knows what reason. Anyway, if she heard the commotion I was making, she probably would have started hitting me again.

Blood trickled down my cheeks and forehead as a reminder of how I had been knocked out, and what had been done to me while I was unconscious. The blast had really cast a toll on me. Almost every single movement I make hurts. It's gotten less painful as my muscles have stretched out, but still unpleasant.

I looked around the dark room. It didn't take me a long time after I had woken back up about 20 minutes ago that Chara had taken me back down into the underground. The area where the barrier had once been is unmistakable.

The chair tilted to the side a little as I tried sliding over to the opening in the wall that would get me past this room. I had to pause a moment to regain my balance. To be honest, I didn't really have much of a plan. All I knew was that I wanted to get the hell out of here.

I froze when I heard the echoes of Chara's footsteps in the distance. I didn't even try to scoot back to my original spot. I was already fucked.

Chara appeared in the doorway seconds later carrying a bucket with her. It took all of my willpower not to try and get a glimpse of what was in it.

"Hmm…trying to escape from me now?" She asked condescendingly. I felt the pull of an invisible force start to rise.

"How about no?" Suddenly, my chair rose into the air and shot back over to its original spot in the middle of the room. Shit.

I began an attempt to speak, but my words only came out as grunts and muffled yells from the tape.

"What was that sweetie?" Chara asked smugly. I didn't try and repeat what I said. If I did, I'd probably be dead where I sat.

"You're going to have to speak up. I don't want to miss those sugary words of yours," Chara said, giving me a stomach-churning smile. I was forced to sit there in silence as I watched sift through the bucket. By the various clanks and sounds I heard, the bucket was full of weapons. My heart started to pound as I started to come up with all of the reasons why she would bring those weapons here.

"Aha!" I heard her exclaim. My heart stopped beating for a second. Chara leaned back up, holding something large in her hand. I quickly realized it was a Real Knife. As much as I tried not to, I began to squirm in my chair a little bit.

"Now, let's begin, shall we?"

 **Asriel's POV**

I sniffed frantically as I pedaled my bike. Frisk's scent was strong. She couldn't have passed through here too long ago. I felt the direction of the scent make a sharp right, causing me to pedal into a small alleyway. Quickly, I threw my bike onto the ground, and ran to the end, looking in all directions.

"FRISK? FRISK! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. The faint sound of panicked screams and voices could be heard in the distance. The news of Chara's return, and what that meant for our current society has sent everyone into a panic. Everyone seems to be getting prepared. I don't know how screaming factors into that.

It became quickly apparent to me that Frisk wasn't anywhere near this alleyway. She had come here, there was no doubt about that. It's a matter of where she went from here.

Suddenly, I picked up a faint scent. It was so faint that I could barely distinguish who it was, but its presence was noticeable. After a couple moments, I surmised that it had to be Frisk's. The scent rose up onto roof of the building to the right of me. Without hesitation, I began to follow the odor. I carefully climbed up the side of the building, hopping up onto the roof decisively.

Before I continued to follow the scent. I looked around myself, taking in the scenery. "Frisk, I will find you," I vowed. At that, I got down on all fours, and began racing in the direction of the scent.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Alright, confession time! I haven't been able to figure out how I want the next chapter to go in this story, which is why I haven't updated in so long, (I'm so sorry). Since I have the free time to write, I thought I'd add another chapter to this story. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get to the story!

!

 **Frisk's POV**

My head hung low, as I stared blankly at the floor. Blood streamed down my forehead and left cheek, and a black eye had swollen my right eye shut. My bottom lip stung from a newly formed cut. Chara just grinned menacingly across from me, taking pleasure in the injuries she had inflicted upon me.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that took off the duct tape. Yay for me, I guess.

"Now, to decide whether I've had enough fun with you yet…hmm…" she said, in fake thought. "You see, I must decide whether I want to take over the world quicker, and _destroy_ all of those you love, or whether I should _crush_ you first, as a bit of payback for trying to destroy me."

"I think option #3 sounds good," I replied.

Chara just stared at me in confusion for a second before realizing my angle. She grinned her usual terrifying grin. "Ah, I see what you were doing. Nice try," she finished slowly, before lunging at me suddenly and punching me hard in the stomach. I loud groan escaped from my lips. A bit of blood spilled out of my mouth, concerning me greatly, (though I did my best not to react).

"Oh, poor savior girl is weak and helpless!" Chara fake exclaimed, "Whatever shall we do?" She taunted.

Anger raged within me as I glared at her. She was so infuriating on so many levels, it was almost unbelievable. Suddenly, upon giving her a heated glare, I noticed something change behind her cold, unfeeling eyes. "Oww!" She screamed, falling onto her knees. Her screams stopped suddenly, as she just remained on the floor. I blinked in surprise.

"Frisk!" A familiar voice said. My head whirled around to see Asriel standing in the archway, panting. One look at his eyes told me everything I needed to know.

"Asriel!" I exclaimed breathlessly. He ran over to me and immediately began to untie me. When he got the ropes loose, he pulled me out of the chair, taking a long shocked look at me.

"Oh my god, what did she do to you?" I blinked with my left eye, remembering that I looked pretty banged up. "Actually, don't answer my question. We gotta get out of here now! The spell I just cast will only be able to keep Chara down for so lon—"

He was interrupted by the low moan of Chara stirring. Asriel took my hand and began towing me out of the underground, both of us panting as we sprinted, not daring to look back. After running for our lives for about 100 feet, Asriel grabbed my hand and suddenly the two of us were on the floor, panting in the living room of our house. I expected to see Toriel or Asgore, or someone else out of the dozens of people that practically live in our home, but the house was unusually empty. It took a moment to sink in that we had just teleported out of the underground.

"Asriel, how did you—"

"My father taught me," he answered quickly, scrambling up from the floor and racing over to the phone. His hands shook rapidly as he dialed a number at record speed, almost dropping it as he placed it against his ear.

"Mom? Mom! I have Frisk! She's been beat up pretty bad! I need Alphys to come here and look at her!" He shouted into the phone. He listened for a moment. Suddenly, the low wail of a distant horn, usually used to announce evacuations sounded. "It sounds like they've sounded the evacuation alarm," he said. "You guys should get here as soon as possible. Bring the police with you, we don't have much time!" At that, he slammed the phone down, immediately turning his attention to me. "We need to find a place for you to hide."

"Excuse me?" I said. "I don't know what planet you're on, but I'm not going anywhere!"

"Are you seriously that oblivious to what Chara just fuc—just freaking did to you Frisk?! No, you're going to be hidden somewhere safe where you won't be caught in the crossfire of the situation."

"Asriel, you realize that you can't do this without my help, right?" I said, getting up from the ground and following him as he strode over to the fridge. "I'm not as frail as you seem to think I am, despite how ugly my face looks right now!"

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN FRISK!" Asriel yelled, catching the both of us off guard. I just stared at him in awe.

Asriel, just put one hand against the refrigerator and sighed, not even looking at me. "Frisk, when I was possessed by Chara…I could sense all of the things that she was doing to you, and it hurt me so much to see her wound you. And now…" he said, turning towards me, gently placing his hand against my unharmed cheek, "seeing what she's done to you—"

"Granted, I was tied up in a chair with no means of escape or defending myself."

"Still, she hurt you badly." He sighed quietly, looking as if he was about to say something else. "Frisk, I don't know what I'd do if you died."

The moment seemed to freeze in time as I stared at him, feeling a wave of emotions slam into me. Tears began to appear in my eyes as I realized what he meant. "Asriel…"

Our moment was interrupted by the front door swinging open. The entire clan rushed in and all found the two of us standing in the kitchen. I realized Asriel had yanked his hand down from my face.

When Toriel looked at me, she stumbled and looked like she was about to faint for a second. "Oh my god!" She screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks. She ran over to me and cupped my face in her hands. Toriel hugged me tightly and kept on stroking my hair and whispering "my baby" to me. Asgore did the wise thing of staying back and only watching.

"Mom, I'm alright," I tried to assure her, but she wouldn't accept my statement. Who would?

"Dear," Asgore said gently. "You should let Alphys take a look at her." I looked over at Asgore to see the same look of concern that Toriel had, yet he couldn't show it. He needed to be the strong one now, for the rest of us.

Toriel took a deep breath and backed away slowly. I noticed small mob of law enforcement workers outside of the kitchen window. "I think they're waiting for all of you," I stated quietly. Toriel peered outside and sighed.

"Yes, I guess they are." Sighing, she gently stroked my cheek one last team before leading the group outside, with the exception of Alphys and Asriel, who lingered indoors for a moment. The two of us gazed into each other's eyes, and for a brief moment, all I wanted was for him to run up to me and hug me and tell me everything was going to be ok. But it never happened. We remained like this for a couple of seconds before Asriel walked outside hesitantly, glancing back at me as he exited the house. He closed the door gently on his way out.

Alphys cleared her throat, bringing my attention to her. "So, uh, are you ready for me to check you out?" Suddenly she blushed. "T-that c-came out w-wrong! I mean—"

"I know what you meant, Alphys," I said calmly. Alphys clamped her mouth shut.

"All of my stuff is in my room. I start tending to your cuts there."

I followed Alphys to her room, unsurprised by the unsalvageable mess inside. Papers were strewn all over the floor, and puddles of unknown substances were everywhere on the counters, not to mention all of the empty soda cans and paper plates with crumbs on them. Honestly, I don't recall ever seeing her room clean. Alphys shuffled through the mess, somehow being able to locate everything she needed without trouble.

"Sit down on this chair," she motioned. I did as I was ordered, and sat as still as I could when she began cleaning my cuts, despite the stinging that came with it.

"Chara really did a number on you, huh?" She murmured. I didn't respond. Alphys continued to speak. "I just don't understand how she could be back, after all of these years…" she shook her head. "She seems almost unbeatable." I stiffened at her words. "I-I m-mean, she just won't go away," she added quickly.

"I had so much trouble beating her the first time…I don't think I can do that again. I mean, I wouldn't have been able to defeat without Asriel's help. And now…" my head sank as I stared at the floor, my heart going along with it. Alphys stopped her work putting her tools down on another table.

I looked up at her questioningly. She seemed to be debating something quite…deeply. Alphys knows something.

"Alphys, what are you not telling me?" I asked slowly. Her eyes widened at me speaking, giving me a dear-in-the-headlights look. I recreated the stern look that Toriel had a habit of giving people. She pondered her words for a couple of seconds before sighing in defeat.

"I know how we can defeat Chara."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Hiya! I think it's becoming too common for me to apologize to y'all for not updating! I really am sorry! I've been so busy with robotics and marching band, so I just haven't had much time to update. But, since I have the week off, I should be able to update a little bit. Since I have company coming over, I won't be able to update too often, but I think I'll be able to post a couple of chapters, (I'm actually starting to write this at a robotics meeting since we aren't doing anything at the moment).

Ok, enough updates from me. Please enjoy!

 **Asriel's POV**

The adults continued to argue mindlessly as I stared at all of them warily. "Asgore, we can't keep going on like this! We have to defeat her once and for all!" She yelled.

"Toriel, you know how much I want to do that, but we can't! That's going to take a legion of people at the least, and we don't even know who will be experienced enough to fight her, let alone agree to doing so!" Asgore cried back uncharacteristically.

The rest of the group, which was comprised of Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Grillby, Muffet, and I, all remained quiet. Honestly, none of us had spoken during the entire meeting thus far, though I was surprised to see Grillby and Muffet here since I didn't think that my parents would call them or anything. After another couple minutes of constant bickering, Muffet finally stood up from her seat.

"I do believe that I have my own children to think about. If we are not going to pursue any sort of action, then I believe it is long time I've taken my leave," she said, abruptly interrupting Mom and Dad. They just looked at her and blinked.

"We are not in any state to commence a war here, Tori—"

"Don't Tori, me, Dreamurr!" My mom snapped. You can always tell when she's especially angry when she just refers to Dad as Dreamurr.

I finally gathered the courage to speak. "I think I'm going to have to agree with Mom," I said quietly. Everyone's attention turned towards me. "Look, we might not be in the best state to fight her, but the longer we wait, the stronger she gets. I…" my voice faltered slightly. "I got a glimpse into her mind," I added in almost a whisper. "I know how she thinks…if her mind was psychotic before, then that's nothing compared to what it is now."

Horror crept onto my mother's face, as well as Undyne's. Even Sans looked visibly concerned for once. Papyrus just remained oblivious, and Grillby just maintained his calm appearance. Muffet's expression didn't change, but she did sit down, and pulled out a purple, cigarette that looked like it was made from spiders and webbing or something like that. Toriel glared at her.

"Do you have any consideration for the health of _other_ people?" She spat. Muffet remained unfazed.

"Yes, I do in fact," Muffet said, with puffs of purple smoke exiting her mouth. As wafts of smoke began to approach me, I began to smell the odor of pastries, and other delicious treats. "And, if you weren't so ignorant, you would know that spider cigars don't harm your health, _dear_." Toriel stiffened up. Muffet just chuckled. "I think you could use one, how about it?"

"No!" Toriel cried.

"Alright then, suit yourself," she replied nonchalantly, shrugging. The cigar remained firmly planted in her mouth.

"Well, aren't you going to take that disgusting piece of shit out of your mouth or what?" Toriel added snidely.

"Toriel, you might have been queen of the Underground, but you aren't the queen up here sweetheart."

Toriel was about to retort, but I finally lost my patience. "STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!" I yelled.

Everyone's heads snapped towards me. "HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE DID TO FRISK? HAVE YOU SEEN THAT? DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO SOMEONE ELSE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO SEE FRISK LIKE THAT?" I screamed. The entire group blinked in shock. "We need to take action!" I finished aggressively, staring down at my father.

He thought for a moment. My words almost seemed to be suspended in mid-air. No one seemed to be breathing as my father wore the intense look he always wears when he's thinking hard.

He opened his mouth to speak. "No. It's far too risky. We need to take the time to build up an army." I prepared to protest. "END OF DISCUSSION!" He shouted, shutting me up. My father then stood up and walked inside, leaving my devastated mother behind, crying.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:** Heyo! I'm here with another installment of _Their Story_. Please enjoy.

 **Frisk's POV**

I walked outside just as Asgore began to walk inside. Toriel was crying hysterically, and Asriel was glaring at him with a venom I've never seen in him before. Upon seeing me, his glare faded completely.

"Frisk, you should be inside."

I shook my head. "I'm not some frail piece of china, dingus," I retorted. "Besides, I know how we can defeat Chara," I whispered in a low voice.

Asriel raised his eyebrows, and ushered me over to the side. "Alright, let's hear it."

"Well, you know how we were able to defeat her the first time? Your body acted like some sort of tomb, to keep her soul contained in. My thinking is, if we can find a body to contain her soul in, then she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again," I explained. "And I know of the perfect body." Seeing Asriel's concern made me clarify my words. "It would be a deceased body, fresh."

Asriel nodded along. "That's a great idea, but…" he glanced over at the adults. "Asgore isn't going to take any action. He wants to wait until we can build an army of sorts to fight her."

I bit my lip nervously. "You know just as well as I do that we can't afford to wait. If we do—" I couldn't bring myself to say anything more; I didn't want to think about the consequences.

Suddenly, my face lit up. "I have an idea!"

We waited on the street corner, keeping a careful eye on the surrounding area.

It was a ghost town. Not a single soul was in sight. A plastic bag rolled across the street like a tumbleweed. "They're late," Asriel stated, glancing at his watch, as if that wasn't obvious already.

"I told them to take the long route here, for safety," I said with folded arms. Peeking through the hood of my hoodie, I saw that the sky was dark, threatening the production of a rain storm. To be honest, it seemed pretty fitting for the gloomy atmosphere at the moment. Suddenly, I noticed a couple of small blobs in the distance. "They're here," I breathed. Asriel turned his gaze in their direction, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning on.

A minute later, the jocks had finally arrived. "Glad to see you all made it here safely," I said, hugging Kieran. "Everyone came?" I asked in surprise.

"Don't sweat it Frisk, all of us are ready to help if one of our group is in need," Kieran said. He glanced over at Asriel quickly, scanning him. "I'm guessing things have…changed?" He inquired.

I gave Asriel a quick glance before answering. "It's a long story. The short version: he was possessed." Everyone raised their eyebrows, looking slightly intimidated.

"That sounds…fun," Kieran said.

"Yeah, well, we don't really have much time, so we should get going. I'll fill you in on the way to our destination," I stated, beginning to walk. "You all might want to pull on your hoods, if you're wearing a hoodie, it'll make it harder to spot us."

"Where are we going?" Kieran asked as he pulled on his hood.

"The Underground."

"So, let me get this straight. We're going to lure Kappa—"

"Chara," I corrected.

"Sorry, Chara down into the underground, where Asriel will use his powers to compress her soul and imprison it in a deceased body?" Kieran asked. "And Alphys, will have the body down there for us already?"

"Yes," I replied, halting my steps. "If you guys don't want in, I understand—"

"We're in, Frisk," Monster Kid said.

"Yeah, we're glad to be of help," Blaise added.

I nodded my head. "Alright then," I said, continuing our walk. After about five more minutes we reached the cliff that overlooked the forest in front of Mt. Ebott. I stopped for a moment, staring down at the forest. Asriel came over to my side.

"Are you ready to do this?"

I thought for a moment. "It's really not a matter of whether I'm ready to do this. I mean we have to, right? Or else who knows what horrors await us." I said, in half-joking, half-serious way. Asriel nodded, and began to lead the group down into the forest.

 **Asriel's POV**

As we walked through the forest, I kept turning around to check on Frisk. My heart pounded heavily, and my hands shook with the constant flow of adrenaline pumping through my veins. If anything were to happen to Frisk now, I would…

"We're here," Frisk announced to the group. She parted from her spot in the middle of the line, and walked to the front. Both of us peered down the deep hole in the mountain, catching sight of the familiar bed of yellow flowers at the bottom. "Shall we?" She asked me. I nodded, taking hold of her small hand.

"On three," I said. "One…two…three!" I shouted. We leapt off of the ledge, and began the terrifying fall downwards, Frisk's chocolate-colored hair whipping in all different directions. Suddenly, we both slammed onto the ground with a sickening _thump_.

"Are you ok?" I asked Frisk, immediately after we landed. She had to take a moment to pull her head up, which had been buried in the bed of flowers.

"I'm fine," she groaned. "This jump is never pleasant." I silently agreed with her. After another couple of moments, she stood up, brushing herself off. "We're good!" She shouted to the top. "Let's clear out of the way."

The both of us took a couple of steps away from the bed of flowers, giving space for Blaise and Bladen to fall down onto the flowers. We both chuckled lightly at how silly they looked when they landed. I looked down and realized he handed stopped holding hands the entire time.

 **Frisk's POV**

As the group jumped down, I felt myself become increasingly unsettled. They didn't suspect any flaws with the plan when I had explained it to them. I mean, they shouldn't have, as it was pretty much the same as the _true_ plan. But how am I going to tell them that there was one detail I was lying about?

How will I tell them that there is no dead body?


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hello world! Since I have the time on my hands, I might as well utilize it to write another chapter, so here's to the 20th chapter of Their Story! Woohoo! (Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been really busy with band, school, and studying for finals. I probably won't have much time to update over the Christmas break unfortunately, as I'm taking a trip for my birthday over the break, where we will be leaving on the 28th. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!)

!

 **Asriel's POV**

The echoes of our feet filled the cavern. The Ruins lacked the lush purple color I had become accustomed to in my years of living in the Underground, but instead wore a gray, dead color. Frisk cocked her head over to the side curiously, walking over to one of the trees on the side of the path. She cautiously pressed her hand against the bark, immediately retracting it. "Everything is…frozen. It's all dead," she said in a horrified whisper. Everyone was unsettled by this.

"That must mean that _she_ has already been here," I observed.

"Recently," Frisk added. I nodded, taking notice of Frisk's hand, (the one that she used to touch the tree), which now wore a blue color. She seemed to take notice as well, examining her hand carefully. I walked over to her, and carefully took her hand in my own hands, rubbing them gently to warm them. She seemed surprised at my gesture at first, but didn't say anything as I continued to warm her hands. None of the other group seemed to take notice, as they walked around, staring at everything curiously. I'd almost forgotten that pretty much everyone in the group, (with the exclusion of Monster Kid), have never been in the Underground before.

Frisk and I locked eyes for a moment. I could see a sea of words that wanted to be said underneath the surface of her eyes. My eyes must have revealed the same thing as well, by the look that she gave me. I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Blake.

"The guys want to continue moving."

Frisk looked over at him and nodded. "Just give us a minute." Blake nodded, and walked away from us. Frisk returned her attention to me for a second before starting to walk away. Our hands began to stretch apart, until I finally released her hand as she left, glancing back at me every once in a while. At that moment, I just wanted to yell after her, to tell her what I had a burning desire to tell her. What I _needed_ to tell her. But all I did was watch her walk away, with a sea of words left unsaid.

!

 **Frisk's POV**

We finally reached our intended destination. Alphys's laboratory loomed over us as we approached. "So, is this the True Lab?" Kieran asked, unknowingly. I shook my head.

"No, but it would be best for all of you to wait out here. I will go into the True Lab alone. Alphys said that she has a special backpack that is able to hold large amounts of matter—" I faded away at seeing everyone's confused expressions. "It's basically able to hold larger amounts of matter than the size of the bag. She said the body will be in there." I didn't wait to see if everyone understood my explanation, walking in. Alone.

!

 **Asriel's POV**

I continued to check my watch as I paced in front of the front doors to Alphys's lab. It's been 15 minutes, and Frisk still hasn't come out yet. She specifically said she wanted to go in alone, but I was getting worried. Despite my own assurances that Chara couldn't be anywhere around here at the moment, there is no real certainty that _she_ hasn't kidnapped…

Frisk walked out of the front doors of the lab, unharmed, and with a small sack in her arms. "I got it," she said, nonchalantly. "Let's get moving." Despite her nonchalance, I noticed her face was uncharacteristically pale, flushed more like…

I nodded, trying not to draw attention to my shaking hands. The rest of the group began walking towards the bridge, and after a couple of seconds, I finally began walking after them.

 **Frisk's POV**

We walked in silence through Hotland. Asriel seemed to be sweating profusely through his fur. I could feel some small droplets form on my forehead. I wiped them away quickly.

"You ok, Frisk?" Monster Kid asked me, as he trotted up next to me. Inwardly, I could feel my heart pounding.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I said, trying not to sound alarmed.

"You just look really…pale, that's all," he said.

"Oh," I replied. "Yeah, I guess I haven't really been drinking much water." I thought for a moment. "Hey guys! I think we should take a quick water break," I said, projecting my voice. I threw off the backpack off of my shoulders, and began to pull out a couple of water jugs that were stuffed in there.

"How are there—" Kieran began to ask.

"Alphys left a couple of waters for me to take," I lied calmly. Kieran nodded and took the water jug without further questions. "The body is currently wrapped in cloth so you don't need to worry about it contaminating the water." I don't know why I felt the need to say that.

I brought the jug to my lips and took a hefty swig of water, some of it spilling out of the reach of my mouth. The moment it touched the ground it vaporized into a gaseous form. After drinking some water, I took a moment to scan the group, making sure everyone seemed alright. Despite taking a moment to drink water, the ungodly heat in Hotland is enough to make any hydrated person pass out.

"Frisk, I forgot to ask, how are we going to keep Chara from breaking free when Asriel compresses her soul," Blaise asked.

I choked on the water that I was drinking at the moment. Asriel immediately ran to my side. "I'm *cough* fine *cough cough* Asriel," I said unconvincingly. "Water went *cough* down wrong pipe." Asriel backed off slightly, but didn't move much more.

"To answer your question Blaise," I began slowly, "the current plan is to knock her out."

You could have heard everyone's hearts stop after my statement.

"Do you really think we have the manpower to do that, Frisk?" Blake asked. "I mean, while we're at it we might as well kill the bitch."

"We can't kill her. At this point she's too strong for that to work. The only thing we can do is knock her out," I replied.

"Well, then, how are we going to do that?" Blake inquired.

"That, my friends, is what I still haven't figured out."


	21. Chapter 21

**Frisk's POV**

I felt so disgusting for lying to everyone like that. There was no doubt in my mind how we would knock out Chara, but there was no way I could let on what the TRUE plan was. Everything rode on my ability to execute the plan without the others' knowledge. Well, with the exception of…

"Asriel, what do you think we should do?" I snapped to attention, looking over at Monster Kid who asked the question. Through Asriel's expression, I could tell he was pondering the question with the utmost detail. It was almost frightening.

"Asriel, how powerful is your magic?" I asked. Asriel pondered for a moment before answering.

"I don't know, Frisk. I didn't have much training with my mom and dad before…Chara happened. Even then, I had only been taught the basics," he answered truthfully.

"Don't bullshit me, Asriel. You've teleported me with your magic and stunned Chara," I told him bluntly.

"Frisk, believe it or not, those were pretty basic spells." Asriel appeared to be pretty annoyed. "And don't bring up the time I sealed away Chara. I had much more power because of all the monster souls." His words brought a flood of memories. My mind began to work.

I took a deep breath. "I have a proposal." The rest of the group, who seemed to zone out during out conversation, appeared to invest themselves once again.

"When Asriel sealed Chara away inside of himself the first time, he used the power of all of the souls of the monsters. We need to find something to replicate that level of intensity so we can stimulate Asriel's magic. To do that, I believe that we need to enlist the help of Alphys further. She is the only one experienced enough with science to do so," I explained.

"Frisk, are you sure we aren't relying on Alphys too much?" Blaise inquired.

"I think we have more pressing matters to worry about," I replied flatly. Blaise hesitated before nodding his head.

"So, we're all in agreement, then?" I asked. One by one, the group nodded their heads, with Asriel being the only to not do so. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Frisk, I don't know if I will be able to do this. I did it once, but there's no way of knowing if I can do it again."

I thought for a moment. "We'll have to adapt if that happens," Kieran interjected, seeming to read my mind.

To my frustration Asriel seemed to remain skeptical. I sighed before elaborating. "Asriel…this isn't the time to have self-doubt. We don't have much time. Alphys _will_ find a way to make this work. She always does." My voice cracked at the end, only appearing noticeable to Asriel who studied me intensely. Shit…

Immediately I stood up, ushering the group to get moving. "We don't have any time to waste."

!

As we started making our way back home, Asriel continually tried to make his way through the group towards me. It took some expert maneuvers to avoid him without seeming too obvious.

Throughout the silent walk, I quietly berated myself, which didn't have much of a concrete basis since voice cracks are usually unpredictable. Either way, I had attracted Asriel's suspicions, which would be a huge pain in the ass to hold at bay.

I made sure to keep my focus as we passed by the barrier room, though some of the group took a moment to gawk at the boisterousness of the place. Upon seeing me speed walking ahead of them they quickly rushed back into the group. Soon enough we were met with the uncharacteristically soft kiss of sunlight.

It seemed Chara had yet to unleash her terror on the local vegetation out here. The outdoors remained unsettlingly quiet. We didn't even spot a single ounce of wildlife anywhere in the forest that lay between Mt. Ebott and the cliff.

Adrenaline began to surge throughout my body as we continued to draw closer and closer to our destination. All I needed to do was hold it together until we made it back home. All I needed to do was make sure the cracks didn't show.

All I needed to do was to protect Asriel.

!

 **Asriel's POV**

It didn't take me long to figure out that Frisk was avoiding me. The other group remained completely oblivious to this, however, which she was using to her advantage. She knew something and she wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

And why was she so desperate to see Alphys anyway? I mean, she got the plan from Alphys when I wasn't around because she was cleaning up Frisk's wounds. And then she insists on heading into the lab alone to get whatever Alphys has. There's something to this plan that none of us are being told about, and it has do with something unpleasant, or why else would Frisk be so secretive about it?

Whatever she isn't talking about, I need to know what it is. Knowing Frisk, she'll do something pretty permanent and impulsive to protect those she loves.

My worst fear is that I will lose her.

My worst fear is that she won't survive.

!

 **Author's Note:** I'M BAAAAAAACK! Well, it's been far too long since I've updated. Thousands of apologies for that and for making this chapter kind of short. I know it's a bit dry; to be honest I've had a lot of writer's block in how I'm trying to approach the coming end to the story. You guys have been amazing in your patience, and I realize that it may be a lot to ask but if you guys can stick with me for a little while longer, I think I'll be able to come up with some good material for the coming chapters leading up to the end.

I've already known how I wanted the story to end since before I wrote this fanfic, so the last two chapters should come out pretty fast. Anyway, thank you guys for having such a lovely response to his fanfic. I really do love this story, even if I disappear for concerning amounts of time.

I might try and get another chapter out today, but I won't make any promises. Have a lovely day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:** I literally just published Chapter 21 just seconds ago, and I'm starting work on this chapter. I don't know how long it will take me to figure out what I want to do with this part of the story. I'm kind of a discovery writer, so I don't plan a whole lot before I dive right in to my writings. It's a lot of fun but sometimes it can make certain parts of the story challenging.

Enough of me blabbering, please enjoy!

!

 **Frisk's POV**

I sighed in relief as we made it to the front of the house. I made sure to check the through the kitchen window before knocking, as I didn't want to have a run in with Toriel or Asgore. Using a knock that Alphys said I should use should our group require any further help, I was met with a quick response from Alphys. She ushered our wary group in and made sure to push us into her lab, where we would be well hidden from anyone looking to enter the house with malicious intentions.

"What do you need, Frisk?" Alphys asked anxiously. In the back of her eyes I knew she was really asking if they had found out about the TRUE plan, but luckily I managed a slight shake of the head to put her fears to rest.

"We've come up with a plan to knock out Chara, but executing it…will be a little difficult," I explained, receiving a nod of agreement from the rest of the group, with Asriel remaining despondent. He just leaned against the wall with his head bent in a rather defeated position. I was aware at this point that Asriel knew something was up. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out.

Alphys seemed to notice this as well, giving me a questioning look. "We want to replicate the power that it took to seal Chara inside of Asriel, except this time in the corpse."

"That sounds like a pretty sound plan," Alphys replied thoughtfully. "Haha, it almost sounds like a plan I would have come up with myself," she joked. I gave her a glare, causing Alphys to not add anything further to that comment. "Well…that will definitely require a lot of power. I mean heck, the last time this happened it required the souls of all of the monsters from the underground!" Alphys too another moment to ponder. "The only thing that's stronger than that is a human soul, but…getting one of those isn't an easy task, nor do I think it's possible without having to…u-uh, y-you know…" her voice faded as uncertainty took over. She seemed to be struggling to not look over at me. I somehow managed to keep my face neutral. "Hmm, b-but I think I might have something. Back when I worked in the TRUE lab with…everything…well I did a lot of research. A-and I've finally been able to do something I never thought I could do."

Alphys looked over at us briefly to make sure we understood what she was saying. Then, she scurried off into the corner of her lab and pulled out vile. She ran back and on the table that was in the middle of the room, she poured the vile into this machine that had electrical charges shooting into the center of a circle. Upon pouring the vile, a soul began to form.

All of us gasped. "You managed to recreate a soul?" Bladen asked in disbelief. "I thought that was impossible!"

Alphys smiled slightly. "It's taken me the majority of my life to do this. And it included some things I'm not so proud of," she paused for a moment, "but I did it. It's as strong as a human soul. It should do the trick." She turned off the machine and handed us the soul, giving us careful instructions on how to store it. After wrapping it in a cloth, I carefully tucked it away in the back that I was carrying.

"Alphys, thank you," I said gratefully. I went in to hug her. "Alphys, I think Asriel is going to figure it out," I whispered in a hushed voice.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point. He won't want to go along with it, but it's the only way," she said in an uncharacteristically confident tone. I nodded slightly and broke away from the hug.

"So, what will the rest of you guys be doing?" Alphys asked, looking at the rest of the group.

Kieran glanced at everyone before speaking. "We currently plan on making sure that we lure Chara and keep Frisk and Asriel protected when they try to execute the plan," he explained. Alphys nodded robotically.

I quickly ushered the group out of the house. We needed to find Chara and fast. "Where do you think she'll be?" Asriel asked in a dry tone.

"She's currently toying with people. I'm certain of that. It's just a matter of where…" my voice faded as thought consumed me. I began to mutter to myself as I scanned the scenery. She hadn't been in the forest, nor had she been present in the underground. We couldn't be certain that would be back in town…

Come on Frisk think.

Think.

!

 **Asriel's POV**

I stared at Frisk as she studied the area around us. At this point I felt pretty pissed at her. I know perfectly well this is the worst time to harbor such negative feelings, but I'm sorry I can't help it.

I already had to go through the terrible feelings of almost losing her to Chara once. I made that perfectly clear to her. But then...what does she do? She decides to keep secrets from me that I'm certain at this point mean personal harm for her.

For once I'd like to be the one protecting her from harm. I'd rather it be me getting hurt than her. She doesn't seem to understand that—she doesn't understand that. If she did, she would be open with me about all of this.

"Asriel, do you have the ability to locate Chara?" Frisk asked confidently.

Her voice broke my train of negativity. I pondered the question for a moment. "I don't know, I've never tried it."

She grinned and rushed over towards me. "Could you try closing your eyes and clearing your mind for a minute? Act like your meditating." I gave her a skeptical cock of the eyebrow before conceding to her demands.

I closed my eyes and did my best to clear my mind.

 _Suddenly, I saw a burst of light in front me. I was looking around in a paranoid way at the entrance to the underground. A scheming voice_ _laughed ferociously. "Hmm, they just left. It's too bad that they won't be able to find me here."_

A violent shake made me pop my eyes open as I fell to the ground. Frisk gave me a look of concern. "What did you see?"

I stood up and brushed myself off. "She's retreating into the underground."

Everyone in the group looked at Frisk in a surprised way. "How'd you know that would work?" Monster Kid asked her with folded arms.

I studied Frisk. How did she know about that?

"It was a guess. Since Chara had possessed him, I figured there was still some sort of link between the two of them," she said without a stutter.

"Wait!" I shouted, raising my hand. Everyone snapped their heads towards me. "She didn't seem to know that I'd done that. How can we know that she can't spy on us through me?"

You could have heard a pen drop. For the first time all day I'd seen a true look of surprise on Frisk's face. Obviously, she hadn't considered that. "Shit…"

"Guys, you're going to have to leave me behind."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, haven't had much time to think since school started back up. I was spurred to start this chapter after a question from a very kind review from Memelord Hunter. Unfortunately, I couldn't reply to it through the usual pm format, so I will address it here quickly.

Sorry to let you down but…I can't answer that right now or else there will probably be spoilers. All I _can_ is…soon. Just bear with me, and you'll see it in due time.

I'm trying to not rush the ending, but I also don't want to prolong it too much, so here we go you guys. Enjoy!

!

 **Frisk's POV**

"Absolutely fucking not," I told Asriel firmly.

He looked over at me defiantly before speaking. "We can't be sure that she won't be able to spy on us. Hell, she might be spying on us right now."

The rest of group seemed visibly uneasy about this. I tried to not let the unease I was holding show in my face, even though it came from an infinitely worse source. "Asriel, you can't just stay here alone. She could come and possess you again," I explained, trying not to betray any personal stake in the pleading argument. I sealed all of the emotions I was feeling behind my eyes. Asriel's shocking greens met my browns. He blinked for a second, trying to discern what hurt lay there.

"It's the best way," Kieran added in. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Asriel has a point. Besides, he does have magic to help him. He'll be fine."

Despite Kieran trying to be reassuring, I simply shook my head. "No, I don't want anyone in the group to be left alone. These are dangerous conditions we are operating under. This isn't just a casual stroll to find someone; we are dealing with a mass murderer here."

"Frisk, you should know better than anyone that Chara always has something up her sleeve," Blaise said, looking at me. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing he had an almost irrefutable point. I felt too stubborn to concede, but I managed to force my head to nod.

Keeping my eyes shut, I asked Asriel: "Do you have a phone with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. If we find Chara, I'll call you. I'm certain you will probably be able to teleport over to where we are. Try not to exhaust yourself," I instructed monotonously. I felt all of the life inside of me draining away as I felt myself speak those words. God, I couldn't even describe how much I wanted to run over and hug Asriel tightly, never letting him go. I couldn't bear the thought of him having to stand there defenselessly while I had an entire group of people to support me. There was so much I wanted to tell him.

I wanted to tell him how much I appreciated him.

How much I wanted him to live.

How much I wanted him to understand.

How much I loved him.

!

 **Asriel's POV**

I could see Frisk was repressing some intense emotions as her eyes lingered over me. She silently began leading the way back towards the underground, with the rest of the group filing in behind her. I managed to grab Monster Kid, pulling him to the side briefly.

"Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Don't let her go out anywhere alone," I told him. Monster Kid cocked an eyebrow at me, but seeing the severity in my eyes caused him to not ask any questions. He only managed a nod before sprinting to catch up to the group.

I remained alone, the air stirring around me ominously. Once the entire group disappeared, I retreated into the house, using the knock that Frisk had used earlier. Alphys opened the door, thinking it was Frisk. I lunged into the house and pinned Alphys against the wall.

"A-Asriel!" She stuttered.

"Alphys, what the hell is going on! I know you and Frisk are conspiring to do something! Tell me what the fuck it is!" I shouted at her. Instead of her usual nervous aura, Alphys wore a determined expression after my demands. In a swift motion she managed to break free ad run to the other end of the room.

"Asriel, this is none of your concern," she told me.

"Yes, it fucking is. I know you two have planned some pretty permanent shit that I'm certain means some kind of harm to Frisk. Now I don't know about you, but if we were talking about the love of _your_ life here, I think you would be pretty fucking pissed too!"

Alphys eyes widened as she blinked at me. "Wait, what did you say?"

I froze as I felt my face flush. "Ummm…."

"You just called Frisk the love of your life, didn't you?" Alphys confirmed in a gentle, quiet voice. I only closed my mouth and nodded. Tears sprang into my eyes at the thought of any harm coming to Frisk.

"Alphys," I began in a choking voice, "I just need to know that she will be ok. I love her so much. God, when I was hurting her as Chara, that was the worst thing I could ever go through. I wanted so bad to tell her how I felt at the wedding," I explained in a sobbing voice. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I spoke. "She's so…beyond words. I just got home, and I just want to be able to live my life out with her, if she feels the same."

Alphys just looked over at me, an increasingly sad look drawing all over her face. "Asriel…" she began, almost sounding like she was going to reveal everything. "The plan will work, I promise. She will be fine. She won't be hurt with the plan you guys came up with," Alphys said, obviously lying. The melancholy eyes she wore told me she was going to stick with the plan, and that my apparent distress wasn't worth it to reveal this plan. I brushed my face and decided upon a hardened expression. "I wish I could tell you, but…there's too much at stake here. I mean, we have to think of the Undergrou—!"

"For once in my life, I'd like to think about my own life rather than the entire Underground," I told her dryly. It seemed she'd forgotten the ultimate price I'd paid once for the monsters. I don't think I'd be willing to do that again.

"Trust in Frisk. She will always find a way," Alphys said, trying to be encouraging. I gritted my teeth at her words, almost ready to lose my patience completely.

The phone rang.

My hands took on a life of their own as they fumbled frantically for the phone. I hastily put it up to my ear, awaiting Frisk's voice to tell me the instructions.

"Hey, we found Chara," she said on the other end. There was a strange calmness to the voice. "We're in Hotland. Come through the barrier end." Her instructions were short and to the point.

"Are you—?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Just get here as soon as possible," she said again. My heart pounded throughout my entire body. I nodded shakily and hung up. It was strange that she told me to come to Hotland by walking, as she said that I could teleport earlier. I shrugged at the thought; she was probably so on edge that she forgot.

I gave one last glance at Alphys before focusing on my soul center. I felt myself become light before I teleported to the Underground.

!

 **Frisk's POV**

I tried shouting as loud as I could through the cloth covering my mouth. The rest of the group did the same as Chara talked on the phone, managing to imitate my voice.

"Doooon cumph ere!" I managed to enunciate through the thick fabric. I knew Asriel didn't hear my warning. Chara smiled as she finished the call.

Please don't come Asriel.

Please don't come.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hello! So, I'm getting to work on chapter 24 right now, and I just posted chapter 23 about 2 hours ago. I'm not going to say anything else, so here ya go!

!

 **Frisk's POV**

The entire gang sat uneasily as we struggled on the ground, rattling the chains that kept us bound against the wall. Chara looked over at us. "Since it will be a little bit, darlings, before a little friend arrives, I thought I'd leave you to gather some welcoming gifts. Now you'll be good, won't you?" She giggled in her sickening way.

I managed to restrain myself and act composed when she looked over at me, though I did begin to shout through the rag. "Oo son ow ah bish!" I cried out in my brief rage. Chara chuckled and shook her head.

"Oh, Frisk, you never learn. Don't you remember what I told you when we first met? When you thought I was an innocent flower called, Flowey? Hmm? Don't you recall? It's kill or be killed in this world. You refused to kill me, and your penance is standing in front of you." She approached me, causing my heart to beat faster. She grabbed my face, squishing both of my cheeks with her right hand. I could hear the sounds of protest from the rest of the group.

"Sta woo peesh of shot!" Monster Kid tried to scream through his rag. His words were barely recognizable. Kieran, who was sitting next to me, managed to flop his body in front of me, doing little to block Chara from touching me.

She just raised her eyebrows at the group, releasing me. "Now this will be interesting," she said in her taunting voice. "Ah, it seems you distracted me. I should go and meet Asriel. Buh bye!" Her stomach-churning cheerfulness filled me with dread as we all watched her leave the cave in the Hotland. The heat was making me sweat profusely, as well as everyone else in the group except for Monster Kid. After rustling for a bit, I managed to get the rag to slide down enough for me to speak.

"Damn you Chara!" I shouted. "Can't you be a true woman and let me kick you in the fucking ass? That would be nice!"

Kieran, despite our imminent danger, cocked an eyebrow playfully. "Wel hats uncharocheristic uf mif pafifist!" I just shook my head, unable to interpret what he was saying.

"What?"

"I faid, well that's uncharocheristic uf mif pafifest!" He shouted, trying to enunciate what he was trying to communicate clearly.

"'Well that's uncharacteristic of miss pacifist?'" I confirmed. He nodded rapidly. "Kieran, this is not the time to make jokes," I told him with a sigh. He attempted to shrug with the chains he had on.

We heard a disturbance in the distance. A loud echo rang through Hotland. Everyone shifted nervously. Suddenly, Asriel sprinted into the room, horror written on his face. I exhaled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Asriel! Oh, thank God!" He ran over to me first, using his magic to quickly make the chains disappear. Without hesitation he immediately crushed me in a desperate embrace.

In tears, he began bombarding me with questions. "What the hell happened? Are you hurt? Did anything else happen?"

"We arrived here to look for her when out of nowhere she started using stunning magic. Monster Kid jumped in front of me, protecting me from one of them. I almost escaped, but she stunned me. I managed to crawl a little bit further before passing out," I explained breathlessly.

"I fucking knew this would happen," Asriel said, barely managing to contain a sob. In our emotional reunion, the both of us forgot the rest of the group was still there, all of whom were watching with raised eyebrows.

"Welf thafs nife, but coulf oo gef uf ouf uf ese chainf?" Kieran inquired slowly. We finally broke apart, the both of us blushing. Asriel went to work, making sure to derag everyone and free them from the chains. I considered myself lucky that none of the group members made a comment about what they had just seen.

"How did you know that it was Chara?" I asked him as the entire group began jogging away from the cave.

"I didn't. I _did_ find it strange that she told me to walk here, but I teleported like you said before. I didn't see anyone around, and eventually, I heard some muffled sounds coming from people. I became worried about what happened and began to run around Hotland, finally find all of you," he explained quickly.

"You're lucky you came when you did. Chara just left to go find you," I told him, panting hard as we ran. "Which reminds me. We don't have much time. If we're ever going to strike, now's the ti—!" I fell to the ground as an explosion of lightning hit my back. I screamed in pain in the midst of my crumbling to the ground. My vision became blurred from the intense fire that hit my back. From what I could see, Asriel reacted immediately, casting a barrier between us and Chara.

"How the hell are you doing that?" Blake yelled.

"I don't fucking know, but whatever I am doing I think I wanna keep doing it so shut the fuck up asshole!" Asriel replied profanely. Had this been in a relaxed setting, the group would have probably burst into laughter from the delivery, but this was no such time. We were lucky that Bladen didn't take any offense to it. "Monster Kid, in the bag there's a first aid kit. I'm going to talk you through this, but you have to do exactly what I say!" Asriel ordered. Monster Kid immediately walked over to the bag, opening it. I suddenly realized the problem.

"No!" I shouted through the pain. Monster Kid froze. "The…body…still in there! Can't…be touched!" I managed to gasp out as I experienced the ungodly pain. Asriel managed to look over at me, closing his eyes. While maintaining the shield, he also diverted some of it towards me, quickly returning me back to normal.

"Take her and get the fuck out of here!" He yelled at the gang.

"Asriel! We can't leave now! It's our only chance to fight Chara," I screamed over the sound of the magic he was using. Wind blew violently in the room from the rapid suction of the barrier.

Looking over at Chara, I could see her power waning. A strange look appeared on her face. Suddenly, Asriel's power gave out

We were unprotected. Chara's terrifying grin returned as she shot a bolt at me, only to be intercepted by Kieran, who screamed for a moment before falling limp onto the ground. Asriel suddenly shot a powerful fire blast at Chara, which she dodged by becoming transparent for a second. Asriel resumed the creation of the barrier with more ferocity this time.

I fell onto the ground and my hands desperately tried to find one of Kieran's veins. I pressed my chilled fingers against his neck.

…

A wave of tears slammed into me, causing a shrill scream to erupt from the depths of my throat. "Kieran!"

Monster Kid fell onto the ground and began doing CPR Kieran.

"His heart's not beating! His heart's not beating! Oh my god!" I screamed as I panicked at him lying motionless on the ground. Bladen, Blaise, and Blake all stood in shock. Jase rushed over to Kieran's side, with his own tears flowing down his cheeks. Larry dropped down to embrace me tightly. Asriel was too focused on the barrier to react, but I could see his eyes shimmering.

Suddenly, a loud gasp came from Kieran. Everyone in the group, (with the exception of Asriel for obvious reasons), crowded around him.

"Oh my god, dude! I thought you'd died!" Jase cried out. The triplets all echoed similar sentiments, with Larry quietly making sure that Kieran was ok. The boys parted to let me slide over and hug him.

"Oh my god, Kieran, never do that again!" I said to him in the middle of my tears.

"Hey, it's all good, man," he replied in a very tired voice. "I think I'm going to have to say that your hug is more painful than that bolt," he joked in his slow way. I managed to let out an anxious giggle, before looking back towards the barrier. At this point, Chara gave up on using her own power to try and destroy. She just walked up to it and stood there, staring Asriel.

There was a sound behind us. Chara grinned with an evil smile while the rest of the ground turned around; even Asriel pried his eyes away to see what was happening.

Oh shit…

Behind us was an army of rabid monsters. All of them had a hungry look in their eyes. They wouldn't be able to be turned by kindness on my part.

The group looked at me uncertainly.

"Monster Kid, fortify Kieran for me. The rest of you…are you ready?" I asked in a quietly confident tone.

"Ready for what?" Jase asked.

"Ready for the fight of our lives."


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** I just posted Chapter 24. Since I'm feeling up to it, I decided to start working on 25, and hopefully I'll be able to finish it. There will probably be only about 1 to two more chapters left. On the final chapter I'll be certain to give a lengthy Author's Note for you guys at the end.

Also, to Barbacar. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about your story request. I'm sorry I've taken about a year to get around to your request. I will start working on the story as soon as I finish Their Story. Thank you for being so patient and not yelling at me!

!

 **Asriel's POV**

I felt my heart stop at the army of monsters behind us. I could tell from Frisk's body language that using her pacifist techniques was out of the question. Quickly, I returned my focus back to the barrier. I almost got Kieran killed when my powers gave out. I couldn't let that happen.

Chara stared at me, allowing chills to run down my back. She had the audacity to remain where she was, seemingly confident that she would remain unharmed.

Well, I would show her that I've grown a bit since the last time we were around. There is one advantage that I do have over her: she doesn't know the extent of my magic. I may have only learned basic spells, but that doesn't mean I can't do some damaging stuff.

I returned a chilling glare, though it had no visible effect on her.

"Monster Kid, fortify Kieran for me. The rest of you…are you ready?" Frisk asked in a determined voice.

"Ready for what?" Jase asked her nervously.

"Ready for the fight of our lives," Frisk replied dryly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Jase flinch, but quickly regain his composure. The boys walked up to her and lined up by her sides. Frisk opened the bag, pulling out a bunch of bats with nails stuck into them.

They seemed to line up, preparing to charge into battle.

"On three, be prepared to charge into hell," Frisk shouted. The sounds of the monsters beginning their pre-battle rituals started. It was enough to send chills down everyone's spine.

"One…!" Frisk shouted. I silently began to pray for her health.

"Two…!" I could hear the light scuffle of her feet as she went into a springing position.

"Three!"

!

 **Frisk's POV**

We began to charge. The hundreds of monsters that lay in front of us began to charge towards us as we did them. We began to let loose our battle cries and yells. The monsters settled for their terrifying snarls. The sound filled the Underground with an echoing sound as we ran.

I swung the bat as I came into contact with the first monster, a small frog-like creature. A small twinge of guilt caused a lump to form in my throat forcefully, but the need for survival drove it away just as quickly. Blake made quick work of the monsters coming at him; he was definitely a formidable opponent. Blaise and Bladen stood back to back, managing to take out a small squad of the frog creatures. Jase, Larry, and I opted to charge at a group of goblin-looking animals. We stayed in a line, helping each other out when we needed to. Our main strategy was to knock as many monsters as we could into the lava that lay below.

On occasion, I stole a glance backward to check on how Asriel as doing. He seemed to be determined to keep the barrier up, though Chara remained where she was, watching Asriel critically.

"Ow!" Blake shouted as a wolf creature managed to get ahold of him. Blaise came running over, knocking the creature into the lava. A loud yelp echoed through the cave. A gash was visible on Blake's right arm, but he didn't falter in his progress.

The monsters kept coming at us. From what I could see, there wasn't an end to them. I silently prayed that someone would hear and send backup, but that was barely a chance at this point.

A lava creature managed to knock me over, and nearly stomped on me. I managed to roll over to the side and push the solid over the side. A deep rumbling sound could be heard when he hit the lava.

"Monster Kid!" I shouted. I didn't even look back to see if he heard me. I kept my focus on a small pack of wolf creatures that charged at me. "Use someone's phone to call Undyne! We need her help!"

"Way ahead of you kid!" A familiar shout echoed. All of the monsters stopped what they were doing to look behind them. I stopped my fighting when I saw the familiar figure.

Undyne came into the cave behind the large pack of monsters. She held a blaster gun that Alphys had been developing in her lab. Alphys immediately followed her, with Asgore and Toriel right behind.

"What did I tell you two?!" Asgore demanded to know with his booming voice. The monsters began attacking again.

"I'm sorry! But we had no choice!" I shouted back. Chara looked visibly shaken by the arrival of the group.

Toriel made quick work with her magic, along with Asgore. Undyne and Alphys began shooting at a large pack of crocodile creatures in the middle of the pack. After Toriel and Asgore finished their area, they rushed past me and ran up to the barrier to help out Asriel.

I could see a shift in the tide. Hope sparked in our eyes as we fought against the monsters.

Suddenly, Chara started to run away from the barrier. When she ran a substantial distance away, Asriel dropped the barrier, chasing after her. I didn't hesitate to follow suit.

"Mom! Dad! Stay here and keep fighting the monsters! I need to help Asriel with Chara!" I ordered, snatching the bag. I went in hot pursuit of the two as I ran through the labyrinth that is Hotland. The sweat streamed down my face in an uncomfortable way.

Suddenly, I ball of fire screamed towards me. I managed to dodge it by falling onto the ground. Another fireball flew towards me, this time I barely managed to scramble away from it.

I could see Chara running towards me. Without thinking, I screamed.

"ASRIEL!"

A blur knocked over Chara onto the ground. Asriel remained on top of Chara as she struggled beneath him. With a strong barrier force, she threw Asriel off, causing him to fly across the area. He landed onto the ground with a loud _thump_.

"Shit!" I shouted unintentionally.

I looked over at Chara, desperately trying to figure out what to do. She didn't hesitate to cast a lightning bolt at me. In an instinctive motion, I threw up my arms, creating a shield for myself briefly.

Both of us looked at it in shock.

I…can use magic?

Chara didn't give me a second to process the revelation. She threw a furious ice bolt at me, only for me to block it again. She began to pound me with spell after spell, all of which could easily prove fatal to me. Each time, without fail I met her spells with a protective shield.

I tried to figure out how I could fight her, but I knew I was outmatched. Asriel was the only one who could fight her.

Come on Asriel. Get up.

Get up!


	26. Chapter 26

**Editor's Note:** Ok, so this is the edited final chapter. If I'm being honest, I was half asleep or something when I wrote that first version of this chapter. It was functional, but in hindsight I should have been more patient about writing it and not rushing to finish the story, (I was just too darn excited). Hopefully you guys get that notification for "chapter 27" to come here, since I think this is leagues better than how I originally finished it. I also fixed some redundancies and other stuff, and hopefully Frisk's final words actually show up this time, since for some reason they didn't show up when I uploaded it last time.

Sorry for the inconvenience, and hopefully this ending makes more sense!

!

 **Asriel's POV**

My eyes fluttered open as I searched my surroundings in a confused way. Echoes of distorted sounds seemed to float around me as I tried to stand up in my disoriented state. Bleary eyed, I looked over to see two figures in a magic duel, though only one was casting a furious pace of spells.

Wait…

All of my senses snapped into clarity as I realized Frisk was being attacked. I scrambled up from the ground, looking over at Frisk in shock.

With each spell, she managed to cast some sort of shield around herself.

What the fuck?

She can use magic?!

I shook my head, realizing that Chara didn't notice that I stood up. Frisk was too focused on her own survival to look over.

This was my chance. I began to focus all of my power into a massive ball of lightning. The electricity became intense as I kept my focus on the energy. The lightning bolt was large enough to kill any individual that was hit by it.

I threw it.

Time seemed to slow down as Chara took notice to the large, glowing ball that as approaching her.

It was too late.

She was hit with a sickening blow. The electrical charges shocked her multiple times. She body was thrashed in inhumane ways, before a final pop signaled the final blow of the spell. Her body remained cold on the floor. Frisk, in disbelief looked over at me, and then the body.

We had no time to waste.

"Frisk! The body!" I shouted, running to the bag. She remained motionless as she stared at the body. I threw open the bag, preparing to pull out the corpse.

There was nothing in the bag.

"Frisk? Where the hell is the body?" I demanded, only to be met with her tearful gaze. My heart stopped beating. "What's going on?"

She sniffled. "Asriel, there isn't a dead body," she told me slowly, her voice cracking. "Y-you're going to have to use me."

No.

No. No. NO. NO! NO!

"Frisk-!"

"It's the only way Asriel!" She sobbed. She crumbled onto the ground, crying hysterically. "Asriel! This is the only way to ensure that she doesn't escape! And you are the only one who can do the ritual!"

"What ritual?! Frisk, do you know what will happen to you?! This could fucking kill you!" I exploded, tears beginning to trickle down my own face.

"I know that! I knew that when Alphys told me about it! Trust me, there is no other alternative! It's the only way! You have to use the artificial soul to cast a lightning bolt at me!"

"What the fuck, Frisk? I'm not doing that. There's no way in hell I'm killing you!" I shouted at her. "Frisk, I'm not doing this!"

"Asriel! We have to do this!" She momentarily stopped her tears to yell back at me. "Chara can't be contained in any other body. We're linked—neither of us can exist!" Her eyes grew desperate as she sank onto the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. "Asriel, don't make this harder than it has to be!"

In my shock, I remained standing as I began to sob myself.

This couldn't be fucking happening.

I fucking knew it.

I managed to crawl over to Frisk and hold her as we both cried uncontrollably. "Asriel…I just…" she couldn't finish what she wanted to say. She was crying too hard to communicate a coherent sentence for me to soak in.

"Frisk," my voice cracked loudly. "I can't let you go! You're not supposed to die! You're too important to die!"

"Asriel, it doesn't work like that!" She managed to squeak out in the middle of her tears.

"So, I'm not worth living for?" I asked her quietly, barely containing a sob.

Frisk finally looked up at me with the most heartbreaking look on her face: her eyes were wide and tearful (with an expression of absolute despair engraved in them), her damp hair fell over her face in watery cascades, her cheeks were stained red from the tears.

"Asriel…oh god!" She said, bursting into another round of tears. "Asriel, I know this is hard for you! This is why I didn't tell you because…I'm so selfish I didn't want to go through the pain! I thought I might be able to find a way to do it myself…but the ritual requires someone with magic to do it! I don't have that kind of magic in me!" Her sobs made me cry harder. "Words can't begin to describe how much this hurts! I love you so much!" Frisk finally yelled out.

I stopped my tears to stare at her in shock. I shouldn't have been surprised at all, but hearing those words come out of her mouth, for a moment, made me feel euphoric.

I only came crashing down into reality when I remembered what I had to do.

"Frisk…please! Just let me take your place!" I cried, pulling her into my arms. "I wasn't even meant to be alive, I don't think! Y-you are the one who's supposed to live!" I pleaded with her.

The way her body shook as she cried told me that she wouldn't relent. "Asriel, this is the only way."

"Frisk, I love you! Please, don't make me do this!" I said, barely able to see as I cried violently.

I felt her body shift as she sat up, cradling my face in her hands. From a brief moment of visual clarity, I could see she was crying as hard as I was.

"Please, Asriel. We need to do this," she pleaded weakly. I could scarcely breathe as she stood up, looking away from me. She held out her hand to me. I took it, though my entire body felt numb. Frisk stumbled over to the bag and pulled out the soul. She tossed it over to me. I allowed it to float in the air and retract into my body.

I could see Frisk's throat almost bulge as she tried to refrain from crying. It seemed to consume all of the effort in her entire body to do so. This action did nothing to ease the excruciating heartache I felt at the moment. What I was about to do was inconceivable from my end.

From the way she kept her gaze fixated on me, I knew she was just waiting for me to get the ritual over with. Despite my brain urging my body not to move, I felt my hands raise reluctantly, with my palms facing towards her. I felt a gradual warmth flow from the depths of my veins, through my arms, and start accumulating at my palms, until a ball of lightning began to form.

The ball began to grow and grow, until finally it was large enough to accomplish the deed. Yet I kept holding the ball there, draining my magical energy.

I just couldn't fucking do it.

Frisk closed her eyes in emotional pain. She couldn't watch my struggle. It was too painful for her. I also couldn't rule out that she was fighting the human urge to book it out of here, for her protection.

I took a deep breath, as if to help protect myself from a shot. An adrenaline rush hit my body; I allowed myself to release the spell I'd been holding onto.

Frisk's body fell to the ground. Clinging to her life, she crawled over to Chara's corpse, allowing the soul to reach her body and invade her.

The deed was done.

It was only a matter of time before I'd never be able to speak to her again. I rushed over to Frisk, picking up her body. She looked up at me, concentrating hard on my features. I tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. She continued her painful gasps for air.

In an instant, we teleported to a spot I didn't recognize at first. Dark clouds loomed in the sky, casting a shadow over the field of sunflowers.

This was the place.

I walked forward a couple steps before placing Frisk onto the ground gently, holding her body close to me as I made sure to keep tight hold of her hands.

"A-A…s…r…i…e…l," she said slowly, weakly raising up a hand to touch my face, I held onto it, memorizing the feel of her dainty hands.

"F…a…r…e…w…e…l…l, m…y…l…o…v…e," she told me in her final few breathes. I leaned over, and pressed my lips against hers. I was at a complete loss for words. Her lips gently pushed against mine, giving a final press before her body relaxed onto the ground.

With my own hands, I placed a few fingers underneath her neck, needlessly checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

A loud crack of thunder could be heard from above. Lightning bolted in the distance. Rain began to pour down, soaking Frisk and I. I remained just as unmoving as she was. But I was still alive, and I didn't feel like I was.

I couldn't move because I was too numb.

I couldn't see because I was crying too hard.

I couldn't exist because I loved Frisk too much.

And I lost her.

I lost her.

!

The sunlight filtered through the trees as it set over the serene scenery in the woods. The butterflies fluttered without a care in the world; the birds prepared to nest for the night. Owls began to stir as they prepared for their nocturnal daytime. A few wishing flower petals blew past me with the breeze.

I paid no attention to any of this. My mind was hard set on its destination. The one place that I was meant to be right now. I managed to clutch the flower that I had in my hand tighter, a sunflower.

It was a wonder that I hadn't been crushed.

The woods finally gave way to the open field that I'd come to know painfully. A large willow tree, with the leaves gracefully flowing. Upon the sight, I found my feet planted to the ground.

A lump formed in my throat as the memories flooded in. Echoes of her gasps filled the air around me. I closed my eyes, only to see her piercing browns barely clinging to the precious life she had. When I opened them, I saw her gasping for air on the ground.

Deep breaths, Asriel.

This wasn't unexpected. Every single time I visited this damned place, it always happened. It had once been me reliving my own death at the hands of Chara.

Now it was me reliving hers.

After waiting for a few moments, the horrible reminders faded away. I found myself able to move again, though still disturbed from the memories.

I parted the leaves of the willow tree enough so I could enter the sacred ground that it encompassed. I walked over to the trunk and knelt onto the ground, placing the flower next to it with the utmost gentleness that I could muster.

A few moments of contemplation passed, as they always did when I visited. It seemed it was the only way that I would allow myself to speak. I stood up, facing the trunk of the willow tree.

"You're looking as graceful and majestic as always," I complimented in a quiet voice, reaching my hand out to run my hands over the smooth trunk fondly. "How long has it been? Two years?" I somehow managed to chuckle at my own question. "Yet it seems like yesterday."

"I know that you were experiencing a pain beyond my own cognitive abilities. You were only trying to do what was best for everyone else. In my immature age however, and even now, I wish you were just a little bit selfish sometimes." A beat. "But that just wouldn't be you, wouldn't it?" I looked up, as if hoping to receive an answer. Only a slight disturbance in the leafy curtain could be found.

"Toriel and Asgore are doing fine. They tell me to send their love to you. I hope they'll eventually be able to visit you themselves, but I think after losing their children twice…well, they'll never be the same. And Mom, well…she's lost a lot more than that too."

I quietly allowed myself to assume her perspective for a moment, thinking about the years of relentless pain that squandered all of my mother's happiness. It seemed the world had a grudge against her.

"Alphys and Undyne are happily married now. They just got married last week, and are on their honeymoon right now. I guess everyone can be glad now that Alphys is being forced to keep away from obsessing over you. She's still trying to figure out where you came from, and what caused you to grow. You'd think after 4 years that she'd found some sort of clue, but…nada," I said with a soft-spoken laugh.

"Sans has been traveling the world with his comedy gigs recently. He recently sent us a letter saying that he was requested to come back to one of his stops. Honestly, I think he's trying to prolong his homecoming. Sans was crushed when you died, even if he didn't show it outwardly. You were a little sister to him," I said to her, thinking about the forever-changed skeleton.

"It's taken awhile for Papyrus to understand the situation. Despite all odds though, he's become a pretty world class food critique. His blog, 'My thoughts on YOUR Spaghetti' blew up in popularity. He's been joining Sans on his travels because of his new status," I said, smiling faintly at thoughts of that peculiar skeleton.

"College is alright. I think I made the right choice in majoring in botany. It turns out that my own life experience has proved that plants can be a lot more interesting than they seem," I joked dryly, followed by a deep exhale.

"I wish you could be here with me. It's lonely without you, you know. Sure, I've got the guys, but to be honest, I've never really clicked with them myself. You were the glue between all of us, even for the short time that we all banded together."

After I awkwardly paused for a moment, out of my pocket I pulled a white envelope, addressed to me. It was in her handwriting, with the seal having been opened already by me.

"I'm sorry took me two years before I could read this letter. Your letter. I think you can forgive me though. I'm certain had it been me you would have reacted the same." I glanced at the writing, still having a fresh look that didn't betray a couple year long absence.

"Frisk, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you earlier. I was a coward about it, and this world gave me penance for it by only allowing me to have the courage to say it when you were clinging to your life. And you were only doing it for me."

Tears began to fill my eyes as I reopened the fresh wound in my mind. "God damnit Frisk…it's so hard to move on. We didn't even get to know each other long…I mean we were impulsive teens with hormones. Instinctively I tell myself we didn't have love, only a deep teenage, passion filled crush. But if that were true, then why do I still feel this pain years later?" I could barely speak now, with the lump blocking my throat at this point.

"Frisk, I wish everyday that I will look out the window and see you come home. That I will see your stunning brown eyes and your beautiful hair frolic in the wind. I would be happy if I could hear your sweet, gentle voice one last time," I confessed in quick succession.

"But…if you give a mouse a cookie, he'll want a glass of milk to go with it. I couldn't wish for only one part of you without wanting to have all of you here with me."

I allowed myself a minute to look up and compose myself. "Countless girls have come up to me, expressing interest in their own way, but…I just can't. I can't date right now. Toriel has encouraged me to explore my options, and not remain stuck in a single place, but I can never see that happening. If I'm being honest, I don't think I can ever see myself dating or marrying anyone. Not because of any emotional baggage, but because the woman I know I was destined to be with…well that won't work out due to some dimensional differences."

A deep inhale allowed me to catch my breath for a moment. After the two months of bottling up my feelings, (like I always do), between visits to the willow tree, I felt a huge weight lifted off of my chest. The serenity that I'd opted to ignore before began to flow through my soul and veins, my heart and mind.

"Frisk, I don't know if you are the one who always makes me feel relieved when I allow myself to open up here…but I have feeling it's you," I said, leaning over to the tree. I planted a kiss onto the trunk, stroking the spot softly.

"As always, I promise to return when I'm not drowning in college work. Keep those leaves green for me. If not, I'll be forced to be concerned about you." A sudden gust of wind made the curtain of leaves dance wildly. An unexpected chuckle escaped my throat.

"I consider that a witty response." I paused a moment before patting the trunk and taking my leave.

As I walked out from the sacred ground I'd just visited, a new feeling rose within me, something I'd never felt from previous visits.

 **DETERMINATION**.

It was an unmistakable byproduct of a certain individual…I turned around to be met with a glowing figure standing by the willow tree. Her appearance was immediately identifiable.

A gentle smile spread across her lips as she gave a slight nod towards me. Her eyebrows formed a sympathetic arch as compassion burst from her eyes. The majesty of her presence made me unable to move. She covered the distance between us, finally in breathing distance.

For a small eternity, I found my eyes lost in hers.

I could see so many words floating in her browns. She couldn't speak to me, but she could communicate with her eyes.

She brought her hands over to the area of her ribcage. A second later, a small glow procured her soul, which stood, glowing brightly.

She offered it to me, urging me to grab hold of it. I looked at her uncertainly, but finally relented and reached out to hold it.

A burst of air blew past me upon touching it. I closed my eyes as I felt an overwhelming feeling of peace wash over me in a tsunami.

Upon opening my eyes, I realized that she was gone.

The soul no longer remained in my hands, apparently disappearing with her.

I realized the message she was trying to communicate. I didn't need to worry about her.

She was at complete peace with everything. That much was obvious from the way her soul gave me such a wonderful feeling of complete peace and serenity. But she wasn't trying to make not feel worried for her. Frisk is well aware that I'm not worried about her not being at peace.

This entire time, I was worried about the things in life I felt I missed because of her death. It wasn't inappropriate for me to worry.

I'd just chosen to obsess over the wrong thing.

I needed to worry about myself. Not in a selfish, demanding way, but in a healthy way. I focus on my emotional and physical health. I needed to stop shutting myself off from others in my own grief. I needed to be open to world.

As Sans wisely once said: "Frisk, the sun is already out. You just don't want to look for it."

Well, Frisk had once again decided to dedicate herself to helping me.

I looked up to the sky, and grinned when I caught sight of the sun sink below the peak of Mt. Ebott.

It seemed that Frisk had helped me find the sun.

And now, it's time for me to never lost it again.

!

 **Author's Note:** Whew! I have officially finished it! I never really thought I would see this day to be honest! This was so much fun to write, and I'm a little sad to see it go away. Who knows, I might write a sort of post story if people want it, but I'm pretty happy with how things leave off here.

I want to briefly thank everyone for their support and kindness in this writing process. I'm an amateur writer, but all of the encouragement I've received has truly been inspiring to me, and has been a big motivator in my writing. However, I don't think a general thank you is enough, so here are all of the thank you's I'd like to give.

 **Guest** Thank you for your kind words about the story. I hope you found the overall story to keep your interest!

 **Blue Night The Exorcist** You were the first big reviewer to this story, and I'm so grateful for your kind words! You were a huge propeller and motivator in me writing this story, so thank you so much for the encouragement!

 **Namey** Thanks so much for the kudos! It always means a lot when I get positive feedback as it shows me that my writing is enjoyable to those that I write for!

 **Minedragon** Thank you so so much for your interest in the story!

 **TSB2017** You are too kind! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement about my writing and me as an author! It's always good to know when I write enjoyably to people.

 **RohanSpartan** First of all, awesome name. Second, is the Rohan part supposed to refer to the Lord of the Rings? If so, doubly awesome! I hope you liked how the story ended!

 **donnie** That's so sweet of you that you thank everyone for writing these types of stories. I'm flattered that you like my writing and that you don't find it too long! Thanks for the kind words!

 **MemelordHunter** Thank you for the positive feedback on the story! It means a lot! And I'm always happy when readers speculate because it gives me an excuse to engage with my audience!

There is also a wealth of people that have favorited this story and me as an author, but I cannot find all of you who did that, so I'm so so sorry! But thank you, thank you, thank you for being so patient and for showing interest in this story!

And now, I have to finish it up so, thank you again for everything and…

 **THE END**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello lovely readers! This is just an update to tell you that the spinoff that requested quite some time ago by one of my lovely readers has finally be published. It is a story surrounding Muffet, so if you are interested, I'd be happy if you'd check it out. Thanks again for reading Their Story!


	28. Chapter 28

Hello pancakes and waffles! This will be my final update to the story, but I wanted to ask a quick question to all of you. I'm considering making a YouTube channel so I can update you guys on projects I'm working on and better communicate to you guys if I go on hiatus. However, I want to know if that's something you guys would engage with or if my time would be better spent doing other things. So, if you are interested, please pm me or leave a review saying so.

Thanks again for reading Their Story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
